I Promise
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: Run away from home, hiding from her drunk and abusive father, Lucy finds a deserted warehouse where she hides. When she woke the next morning, a note lay beside her, a blanket over her. Two words were written on the note: "I promise". But what exactly does the author of the note promise? And who wrote it?
1. A trip down memory lane

Sun shone around the room, bright and beautiful. The rays bounced through the crystal figurine hanging small and delicate from the window above the bed. Little rainbows danced around in time with the crystal dancers, mirroring their steps like little nymphs prancing all over the buttery yellow of the walls. No clothes lay on the pale wooden floor, the closet door shut tightly against the various articles of clothing, shoes, purses and a tiny wooden box, hidden in the back of a closet, known to no one but the one who slept in this room.

On the small oaken desk tucked neatly into the corner, a pink laptop lay closed, papers neatly stacked in a binder beside it, the chair of the same wood tucked neatly under the desk, just waiting for the rooms occupant to sit down and open the computer. Start to type and get lost in a world of her own making. Not just the chair, but the whole room...from the fuzzy bunny slippers to the slightly scruffy cloth backpack, the knee high boots patiently waiting neatly by the door to the curled leather whip and ring of silver and golden Celestial keys...the whole of the room waited for it's blonde mistress to rise and greet the new day.

The pink blankets flipped back to reveal white sheets with a pattern of hearts, mussed and twisted from the still half – asleep blonde woman lying in the bed. Still groggy with sleep, Lucy Heartfillia rose and stretched, a slight smile on her lips. As she gathered her outfit for the day – jean capri pants and a light blue t-shirt – the blonde made her way to the bathroom to shower for the day. Leaving the tap to run for a little bit, getting warm, she worked her way over to her closet and slid the door open. Reaching up and grabbing the little box only she knew about, the blonde teen sat on the floor of her closet and opened it carefully.

Inside this small box made of driftwood, was her most prized possessions minus her Celestial keys. At the very top of the small pile was a photo of Lucy as a child, still very young. She was standing between her mother and father, holding each of their hands, a huge grin on her face. Looking up from the picture into the mirror, for a moment Lucy could have sworn it was her mother looking back at her, once again alive, if only in memory. The moment passed all to quickly and she was met with her own saddened brown eyes, still hazy with sleep.

With a sigh, she set the picture safely aside, removing now a tiny piece of notebook paper. The second of the only two objects she kept in this box. Looking down at the two words written on the paper, the familiar confusion, fear, joy and anticipation washed over her. How she came to be in possession of this scrap of paper, now worn smooth by her gentle hands lovingly looking at it each morning, was a secret known only to her. If Lucy had a choice, it would be that way – forever. This was what some people would call a 'dark secret'. One she hoped to hold dear and cherish for the rest of her life, however long that may be. The scrap of paper with the two little words came into her possession over a year ago...the first time she had run away from home...

It was over a year ago, to the day she remembered. Her father, Jude Heartfillia, had come home from yet another failed business meeting completely wasted and beyond angry. It was Lucy's birthday that day and she'd made a special dinner – her once favourite meal – Onigiri with steamed vegetables and shrimp. When her dad came in, the first place he went to was the couch, tossing his coat aside and sipping the scotch and water he'd poured himself. Lucy usually gave her father time to cool down and relax to unwind after a hard day.

Today though, she was so excited she'd burst in the room and tossing herself on the couch beside her dad, wrapped her arms around him. Before she could so much as say a word, she was roughly pushed off of him and onto the floor. Heat flooded her face, her limbs numb as she stared up at her father. Lucy couldn't believe what had just happened. Her father had just...hit her? Disbelieving and still a little shocked, Lucy sat beside her father on the couch again. Just as she was about to speak, her father's hands reached out and gripped her upper arms, squeezing so hard it would leave bruises. Wincing at the pain, she tried to wriggle free, only to have her father toss her to the floor again. This time, so surprised, Lucy stayed where she was, shivering.

Never before had her father hit or handled her like this. More often then not, he would be gentle with her. Hugging her, kissing her cheek, scruffing her hair good naturedly. Always he would tell her how much she looked beautiful, just like her deceased mother. Hearing those words brought so much joy to her, so much happiness, often times she felt like she was so full of joy and love, she could burst! But not today...today, on her birthday, she'd gotten the worst present of all. Scratches and bruises left in places people would not see. That day and every "bad day" after her father had, she would be given her "gift". Scrapes and bruises, hidden from all the world...

After her father had gone to bed, Lucy was so afraid to make a sound, she sat there for over an hour just crying. Content to sit still, she curled in on herself, trying to make herself smaller and smaller. Like a jolt of lightening, the urge to move hit her. She mad to move. _Now. _Get out of here. Get away. Go, go, GO! RUN! RUN AWAY!

Breathless with urgency, Lucy packed her mothers picture – then the only contents of the driftwood box, her Celestial keys, whip, and a change of clothing. She didn't even stop for food or water. Once dressed, she opened her bedroom window as silently as she could, breathless with adrenaline and fear. Worry that she would be caught, fear at what her father would do to her if he found her trying to run away.

Once outside, the teen wondered around the city aimlessly, careful to avoid the places she was known to frequent, places where her friends would hang out. When her cellphone beeped with a text from her best friend, Levy McGarden, she quickly looked over the words, not really reading them.

8:15pm: Gajeel and I are going to see a movie! You wanna come?

Flipping her phone shut, she let it shut down, leaving Levy's text unanswered. She knew the girl would worry, but right now she didn't have the energy to explain...nor did she want her friend to see the fresh bruises and raw scrapes. It would just raise questions she'd rather not answer at this moment. She didn't even have answers for herself, let alone others. It was just safer this way...at least until she could figure things out...

Eventually Lucy's aimless wanderings brought her to an old and long abandoned warehouse. Tired and sore, physically and emotionally drained, Lucy – with the help of Loki, a.k.a Leo, one of her contracted Celestial spirits – she managed to enter the building and find a little nook she would be relatively safe and dry in. Sitting down, her head against her knees, she ignored Loki's constant questioning as to where the marks came from, finally mustering enough energy to force his gate closed. She strongly disliked doing so, but right now, she didn't have the magical energy – let alone physical, mental or emotional – to deal with her spirits right now. Curling into a ball, she lay her head on her bag and closed her eyes, asleep in a second.

The next morning when she woke, she was warm in a thick blanket – it now lay rumpled with the rest of her bed sheets – a little note within reach. On it, two words: _I promise_.


	2. Secrets, doubts and school

Quietly and quickly as she could, Lucy made her way to the woman's bathroom at the end of Green Hall Two. For the thousandth time, she found herself questioning as to why the school was set up by colour! It was such an odd thing to do, but every year, the hallways received a new fresh coat of paint. Each hall branched off from the main office, dead centre in the middle of the school. It was a giant block, four halls on each side, the principles offices, guidance counsellors, nurse and secretaries offices all lay in the main square of the building. With her back to the school doors, there was Blue Hall One and Blue Hall Two, Red Hall One, Red Hall Two, on her left. To Lucy's right, Green Hall One and Green Hall two, beside that Yellow Hall One, Yellow Hall Two. The number one halls were reserved for grades kindergarten to grades eight, the number two halls, grades nine to grades twelve.

When Lucy first arrived at this school, it took her awhile to get to know the hallways, the schedule was written by colour, teachers' name, class name then the room number. Such an odd and screwed up system, she'd first thought, but once you got used to it, it actually made sense.

Blue Halls was where the gym, swimming pool, indoor tennis court, basketball, soccer – pretty much all the sports in the school were. It was the place where the jocks and 'cool kids' hung out. Once a very pretty blue, seconds after the paint dries, it's stained with mud and sweat, old jerseys lie on the floor as the coach hollers to the team to pick them up – ending up just doing it himself with an exasperated huff. The whole hall smelled of old sweat and socks curled into balls and rammed into gym lockers left to sit for ages. Within view of the opening, the trophy case proudly sat, displaying various accomplishments of past and current students.

Red Halls was for the arts. Rooms for painting, photography, culinary, pottery, even a room for the schools news paper – Magnolia Press – was down the Red Halls. You could smell the sickening mixture of ink and chemicals, paints, paint thinner, warm ink from printing. Feel the chill air from the culinary walk in freezer, tucked at the end of the hallway. Some one had left it open again. On the walls of the red hall were photos of dishes that won culinary contests, the first ever Magnolia Press set to print, the schools news team grinning happily beside it. In a case smaller then that reserved for sports related trophies, various pieces of pottery sat on little stands, displaying not only the work of the pottery students but that of the painters as well. This year, the theme seemed to be anti – bullying logos on the various pots and painted mural behind them.

Green Halls was where the lockers for all the students were kept. A small school, only a thousand students from kindergarten to grade twelve, the halls were cramped, but not overly so. Each students was allowed to decorate their own lockers, be it with stickers, paint, printed paper, sharpie – that can wash off – anything the students wanted as long as the teachers and staff deemed it appropriate. Anything otherwise thought of was taken and disposed of – quickly.

On Lucy's locker, she had pictures of her best friend Levy with herself and some of Levy with her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox. Lucy had to admit, Levy's boyfriend creeped her out a tad. He was quiet and at times could be extremely grumpy. As an Iron Dragonslayer, he was able to manipulate his limbs into metal objects, used to fight. His half brother, Natsu Dragneel was also a Dragonslayer, but his magic consisted of the use of fire. Lucy had only one picture of him. Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel all at the beach in their swimsuits as kids, arms around each other, faces squished to fit the shot. Back then, they all looked so very happy and carefree..not like now...at least for her.

Yellow Halls was a restricted area, used for training by the staff and grades nine to twelve students to train with their magic. Once a semester, the room was opened to allow a secure and safe all out battle royale for the students, usually reserved for the last day. In it was set up so any type of magic, Maker, Holder, Caster, Dragonslayer, Celestial – any kind could be used. Once the student was given permission, they were given a wrist band to wear that could force stop their magic if it got out of hand. Smooth and thin silver, it looked like any other piece of jewellery. If the need arose, certain teachers were able to cast a dampening spell within the bracelets. A very weak cast would stop the mage's ability to draw magic energy. A very strong cast would knock them out cold. It took two sometimes three to cast a strong spell, it had only been done once in the history of the school, so not much was known of that specific spell strength.

Casting her thoughts aside, Lucy stepped into the woman's bathroom and discreetly peeked under the stalls to see if there were feet in them. Finding none, the blonde teen entered the largest stall and digging in her bag, took out her cover up make up bottle. She was about to summon Aries, but decided against it...the Celestial spirit would end up apologizing for Lucy's bruises on her back and ribs...and right now, she was in to much of a hurry to console her saddened spirit. About to try and do it herself, Lucy gasped when the bottle was very gently taken from her hands. Looking up, she was surprised to see Loke standing there. Embarrassment and anger filled her and she was about to speak when he tipped the bottle, motioning for her to turn around.

"Loke, we talked about you forcing your gate! What the hell!?"

"Lucy."

About to snap at him again, she could feel herself tense up under his feather light touch as he applied the make up. The anger in his voice, although she knew not directed at her, still worried her. Made her remember last night when her father came home drunk and angry...

"Why did you force my gate closed when Jude was hitting you like that. You should've let me protect you."

"Loke, last time you did that, my father hid yours and the others gate keys! You were the one that brought them back to me, remember?"

A soft sigh was her only answer. A few seconds later, the door to the bathroom opened and Loke tensed. Just before he returned to the spirit world, he held Lucy to his chest and whispered softly into her ear.

"Next time, call me...I'll come. I promise."

Chills raced down her spine at his words. It had never occurred to her before, but now she couldn't help but wonder...could Loke have forced himself out of his gate and covered her in the blanket, left the note and went back into the celestial world? It made the most sense...but deep down, she knew it wasn't him. Loke would have stayed the night, her head in his lap as she slept. Sighing, she adjusted her shirt and tucked away her make up. If she didn't hurry it up, she'd be late for class. She'd already missed two days this week and couldn't afford anymore without having to make yet another excuse...and she was running out very quickly. All washed up and straightened out, Lucy hurried out the door to her next class.


	3. Notes, questions and an invitation

Quietly entering the classroom, Lucy looked around for a free desk in the back to sit in. Miss Strauss' English class was jammed packed – mostly with boys. In this class, all the good seats were in the front because the students who paid attention were rewarded. Extra marks to anyone who could answer a question correctly. Miss Strauss was a well loved teacher, students, staff and parents alike loved her! When Lucy first came to Magnolia High, she'd hear rumours that Miss Strauss was an ex – bikini model and pictures of her from Sorcerer magazine were making it's rounds about the school. Although, never having seen them herself, Lucy could see the rumours being true! A small but voluptuous woman, Mirajane Strauss didn't leave much to the imagination in the way of looks. Although she always dressed professionally, her uniquely coloured silver-white hair in various hairstyles, there were sometimes issues with the male students sending her love notes, even a proposal once. To give her credit, she took it all in stride, explaining how it was inappropriate for a student teacher relationship. Very few times, the principle, Makarav Dreyer – mister Dreyer - had to get involved.

So distracted in looking for a seat, Lucy missed the hand that came out and grabbed her by the shirt, tugging her into some ones lap. Just as she let out a gasp, a hand clasped over her mouth, effectively silencing her. It wasn't until the hand moved and she was seated did she lean in and kick the person beside her. Ignoring the stinging, burning pain of the various bruises on her body, Lucy glared at the person and swung her binder – hard.

"That wasn't nice."

At hearing the persons voice, immediately Lucy dropped her binder and felt a shiver run down her spine. Before her sat the last person she'd expected to end up sitting beside in any class – although they had all their classes together. He usually sat with Gajeel, so why was his seat empty...and why did he pull her against him like that...? Trying to figure out the answers, Lucy simply stared. Natsu Dragneel – her once childhood friend – was beside her. What the hell?! Like ice water down her back, it hit her – she should apologize!

"Natsu, I am so sorry! You shouldn't grab me like that! I -"

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia! Why are you talking in my class?! And Mister Dragneel, why and where are you grabbing Miss Heartfillia!?"

Both teens froze in shock at being caught by their teacher. Lucy still had her binder raised above her head, Natsu reaching out to her. When the two turned their heads to look at their teacher, Miss Strauss' happy go lucky look was gone, replaced by a look so demonic and scary, their blood turned to ice in their veins. It brought to mind another rumour Lucy had heard...their English teacher was one of the best Take Over mages through out Fiore...and one of the strongest mages in the school! To get on her bad side...the things that had been said! Scary, murderous, torture, missing students, whole families moving away...! Just thinking about it had the two teens shivering in fear, Lucy gripping Natsu's hand in a vice grip. Speechless, Lucy couldn't help but toss a look at Natsu when said teen burst out laughing a little to loud and waving his hand dismissively.

"You know what a spaz Lucy is! She was about to trip and I grabbed her shirt is all...no harm done! Couldn't let her fall on her face!"

"I'm not a spaz, you idiot!"

When Natsu stepped on Lucy's foot hard, she could feel tears come to her eyes but quickly caught on. He was covering for her! Not lying exactly...Lucy did step on his backpack and might have tripped...but why would he risk himself like that too? Before she could think it through anymore however, their teachers expression immediately changed back to the one of a sweet and motherly individual. Duly scolded, the two sat there and worked on their work in silence for a few moments, afraid as to what would happen if they spoke up again.

As the clock ticked away the seemingly endless minutes, Lucy could feel her body start to throb in pain. It started on her shoulder where Loke had helped her with the cover up...bruises covered all down her back, legs, shoulders and stomach. Jude was always careful to hit places that could be covered up...

Shifting again, Natsu growled softly beside her, gently tapping her knee with his own. Ignoring the pain that went lancing down her leg, Lucy elbowed him. A few seconds later, a piece of paper was slipped slowly across their table between them. On it, scrawled in Natsu's chicken scratch, two little words that had her heart pounding. She could feel sweat break out on her palms and Lucy made a show of scooting her chair closer to dry them quickly on her jeans.

_You okay?_

Forcing her hand to not shake, ignoring her bodies stiff muscles, she peeked to see if the teacher was looking and quickly wrote back an answer, her writing more fluid and legible.

_I'm fine...why?_

As Natsu read her response, a soft sigh escaped him and he shook his head. Anxiety began to jab Lucy's stomach and she quickly pretended to stretch, looking to see if she'd missed any exposed bruises. Relief flooded through her when she couldn't find a one. She'd been doing this for years – she knew what she was doing. Still though, if some one as dense as Natsu could find out...there could be trouble she didn't need...

_You keep moving and making little noises...it's cute but people are going to wonder what's going on back here...I don't want Satan after us twice in one class...you sure you're okay?_

Lucy just barely caught a squeak about to escape. She knew she was moving around a lot, but she was making noises?! And Natsu thought they were...cute? Picking up her pen and tucking the paper under her notebook, Lucy pretended to copy down the notes as Miss Strauss made her rounds. Pausing at Levy and Gajeel's desk to answer a question he had, Lucy took the opportunity to quickly jot down an answer. She couldn't help the wicked grin from forming, though she bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

_Natsu Dragneel, you are a pervert commenting on my innocent noises! What were you thinking when you said people would think was going on back here?_

Sliding the note back with a smirk, Lucy had to clear her throat to cover a laugh at Natsu laughing. He recovered quickly, coughing a few times in his sleeve to cover when Miss Strauss looked their way. It was a close call and Lucy anxiously watched as their teacher walked back to the front for her copy of Catcher In The Rye – their current unit.

_I'm the pervert? You're the one wiggling and making the noises – not me. What did YOU think was happening, Lucy? Maybe you're the prev! Lucy's a pervert!_

At reading what he'd written, Lucy glared and stomped on his toes, a satisfied grin coming over her as she could see him biting back a comment. Before she could write anything, Natsu snatched up the paper again and quickly wrote, passing it back over.

_Come to my house after school, Lucy._

Lucy's mind began to race. Why would Natsu want her at his house?! What was he thinking about when he made his comment about her noises? She had an idea, but that wasn't Natsu's normal behaviour! That was more Grey's department...or Juvia's if it involved Grey! Natsu must've noticed her look because once again he took the paper and quickly wrote.

_See? Pervert. If you remember, Luce, Gajeel is my half – brother...we live under the same roof...and Levy and Gajeel are dating – Levy is coming over after school to 'study' and I need to babysit our sister Wendy, she's twelve and knows everything – or so she thinks! So? Up for a little babysitting study session? I'll make it worth your while..._

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest at the last words on the note, Lucy thought it over. It seemed like all Natsu wanted was a babysitter! But...it would get her out of the house. Away from her father and give her a chance to actually study without worrying! Plus, Grayson and Carla Marvell were nice people. She'd met them when Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel were just kids, Wendy hadn't been born yet. Missus Marvell – formally Dragneel and Redfox before that – and mister Marvell were devoted parents and very kind. Natsu being the oldest had no memories of his birth father Igneel – just that he'd died while working on the job one day. He didn't even know what his job was, just that he'd had dragonslayer fire magic and it passed on to him. His mother didn't talk about him and there were no pictures Natsu had said.

Next came Gajeel from their mother's second marriage. Again Gajeel didn't know his father – the man had run off when he'd found out Carla was pregnant with his child...bad enough, he'd said, that he had one brat of a dead guy to look after. Soon after Gajeel was born, their mother met and later married her current husband, Grayson Marvell. At the time, Natsu was four, Gajeel three. Nine months after Grayson and Carla married – Wendy was born. Twelve years later, Natsu was seventeen, Gajeel sixteen and Wendy twelve. Natsu and Gajeel were adopted right after the Marvell's had gotten married but out of respect for their birth fathers, Grayson and Carla let them keep their last names.

So lost in thought, Lucy had forgotten the note Natsu had left her. When the bell rang, it jerked her out of her reverie and Natsu was already stuffing books into his bag, always in a hurry! Quickly Lucy grabbed his hand and said his name. His hand felt so warm in hers...as the warmth spread through her, she could feel herself relaxing, the tension loosening.

"You said you needed a study partner?"

"That and company, yea...if you're not busy."

Silent a moment, she quickly dropped his hand when Levy and Gajeel came over. Blushing and worrying they might've seen, she stuffed her books in her bag.

"Sure, Natsu, for a bit...I'll meet you at the school gates, okay?"

"Great! See you after school, Lucy!"

As Natsu grinned his usual contagious grin, Lucy found herself smiling and waving back at him as he bolted to the next class in Yellow Hall II...today was training day and she nervously realized she'd be stuck with Natsu yet again. They were drawn as training partners this year.

"Hey, Lucy! What was that about?"

"Natsu invited me over to study – and I suspect to help watch Wendy..."

"Geh hi hi! Good luck...she woke cranky this morning!"

Looping her arm through Levy's, Lucy tried to not groan out loud at her next class. When a soft gasp escaped her at Levy putting her arm around her waist, Lucy ignored their looks but smiled a little when instead of letting go, Levy gently held her a little closer, offering silent comfort. A thought slowly crawled through Lucy's mind as they went.

_Who and where would I be in this world without friends like these at my side..._


	4. Natsu and Lucy VS Grey and Juvia

_**Author's Note: ****To those of you who are reading, following, favourite-ing(?) this story, first, let me say thank-you! I really appreciate it! Those of you who reviewed! Cookies for all of you! Heh...on serious note, I ask your patience on this story. I know it's been awhile since I updated but this story is of a personal nature to me. Although the happenings of this story are far more extreme, the base outline of the story still hits extremely close to home for me. It is a story that I feel needs to be written and so it will...I simply ask for your patience. Thank you, and without further adieu...chapter four!**_

_**~The Most Beautiful Of Lies**_

As soon as they entered the gym, Levy and Gajeel went to sit in the stands. Lucy hadn't gotten three steps when she was tackled in a hug, strong arms holding her close.

"Lucy! We're up first! It's you and I fighting Ice-brain and Juvia!"

Thinking she would be fighting against Levi and Gajeel, Lucy had prepared herself to work against Levy's spells. She would fight along side Loke and Taurus, trying not to fall for Levy's traps while Natsu and Gajeel did their own thing. Now that she and Natsu were fighting against Grey and Juvia, her plan would need to change. Natsu she knew liked to rush into things, especially if Grey insulted him...that would be an issue...but one they could possibly work through. They would figure something out. First things first though...

Walking up to the teacher, Erza Scarlet – Miss Scarlet – she was happy to see the teacher was dressed in her gym clothes and not her usual armour. Either way, the woman scared the hell out of everyone who she thought would be a "problem" individual. For some reason, one of them was Natsu. Proof to her guess was solidified when Miss Scarlet glared over Lucy's shoulder, a few seconds later Natsu stood beside her, grinning but tense as he looked to Erza.

"Miss Heartfillia, there is no team changes. Natsu signed you up as his partner, it stays that way for the rest of the year unless some one is to injured to fight."

Adjusting her clip board, she blew her whistle and walked to the middle of the room, standing there with her hands on her hips. Looking around at the various mage students, the gym teacher began to explain in a clear, slightly raised voice.

"Training goes as this. Two teams of two will train together. Each person wears their bands, do not remove them. Do not try to alter them. Do not attack your opponents bands. The battle will be fought within the guidelines provided at the start of the year. If you've forgotten, it's simple. Dragonslayers, do not eat your element. That means no eating fire or iron. Any fires caused will immediately be put out. Any iron eaten, you will be forfeit immediately! Celestial mages – no more then one spirit at a time! If you summon more then one spirit, your keys will be taken from you and locked away for the duration of the week. I already have verbal and written permission to do so from your parents. It was in the package provided the first day."

At this, she held out a form. Lucy was the only celestial mage at this school, so she was the only one that needed to turn in the form. Shifting her stance, Lucy with Natsu beside her, listened while Miss Scarlet droned on and on about the rules. Beside her, she could feel him tense up, ready and waiting to fight. Guilt washed over her as she remembered that fact. As she remembered when they were kids, Natsu and Grey would get into fights all the time, Gajeel often jumping in. She could remember her and Levy sitting under a large cherry blossom tree, piles of books between them as they got lost in their own little worlds, the boys fighting in front of them. They knew now that it was for their affections, Gajeel so he could always protect Levy, Grey to get stronger for Juvia...but she never did figure out Natsu's reasoning. If he even had one...! The two were friends for years before the troubles began to happen, so she liked to think she knew him well. Years later though, Lucy was no more closer to finding a more better answer then Natsu just loved a good fight. It was frustrating!

The first time Natsu confronted her father about her bruises, Jude had forbid Lucy to ever see Natsu outside of school again. Afraid that her father would do something to hurt him to get at her, she'd slowly distanced her self from Natsu. It hurt so very much to do so...hurt to say that she hated him...that he was no longer welcome. Hurt to see that look of such sadness in his eyes, her favourite smile wiped from his lips in an instant by her words. She'd said such harsh things and yet he still hugged her?! Guilt washed over her and she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Lucy?"

At the sound of his voice, Lucy felt herself lean towards Natsu, grateful and relieved when his arms wrapped around her. He was always so warm, with a scent all his own, so uniquely him. Lucy always used to feel so safe when he was near. Clinging to his t-shirt, she felt his arms tighten, his voice soft as he whispered. She knew she should feel the burning sting of her bruises, but his arms around her, his warm and soft voice seemed to wash it all away...for the first time in such a long long time, Lucy felt...indescribably good! Like a little bird, nestled safe in it's nest. How a regular child should feel in the arms of her loving father. But it went beyond that. Something more, something deeper...something Lucy couldn't describe just yet...

"You and I need to talk, Lucy...first though, let's beat these two, okay?"

Feeling rejuvenated, Lucy nodded and let Natsu go, ready to fight. Knowing he was beside her, she was ready. As Juvia and Grey got into their positions to fight, Natsu set his hands aflame, Lucy reached for her first key. Holding the golden key out, she spoke in a clear and confident voice, summoning the spirit.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Hell-ooooo, Miss Lucy!"

Instead of facing their enemy as he should, Taurus was instead slumped over, his heart in his eyes and tongue hanging out as he looked to his mistress. Taking a deep breath to control her frustration, Lucy pointed a shaking hand towards the ice-make and water mage, arguing.

"Taurus, there's no time for that, we're fighting!"

"Begin! Now!"

As soon as the whistle sung it's first note, Natsu was off the ground. Using his fire to propel him up, he managed to dodge an Ice Hammer attack from Grey. Sending fire out in a cone around him, Natsu used it to shield himself – much like a smoke screen Lucy noticed. She was so busy watching Natsu and Grey dodge and hit, she missed Juvia's Water Slicer spell! Only when the sharp sting on her arm and a sharp whistle from Miss Scarlet proclaiming a point did her mind jerk back into the fight.

_I have to take this seriously! Stop watching Natsu and ignore my pain! I have to fight with my spirits, not hide behind them!_

Unclasping her _River of stars _whip, Lucy swung the water-ribbon forwards, managing to break two of Juvia's water scythes and knocking aside an ice sword Grey had tossed. Taurus was already battering at Grey's Ice Shield that he and Juvia were hiding behind it, managing to break it before he was speared through by an Ice Sword. Mentally apologizing to her spirit, Lucy forced her sluggish mind into action. If she didn't get her head in the game _now _she and Natsu would fail this match! They couldn't fail on the first heat, he'd be so disappointed in her!

"Lucy! Grey, you bastard! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Flames rushed towards Lucy, Natsu's body crashing into her mere seconds before the flames engulfed them. As he curled around her and held her against his chest, confusion washed through the celestial mage. Why was Natsu attacking her!? Very quickly her question was answered when chunks of ice as large as her head clattered around them. Gasping for breath, Lucy nodded and Natsu uncurled himself, charging back in. The whistle blew again, this time a point for her and Natsu as the fire dragonslayer had managed to land a blow on Grey with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Seeing how hard Natsu was fighting for them, Lucy became more determined! More "fired up!" As Natsu would say. Grabbing a second Golden Key, she held it out and once more cried out.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Yes mistress!"

One of her most polite spirits, Virgo wore the same maids outfit the day Lucy first became her partner. Before hand she was contracted to Lord Everdue, a weird sicko and pervert who liked to collect – in Lucy's opinion – not so beautiful women. Virgo was among them but her form had changed to more resemble Lucy. Petite, short pink hair, she still wore the shackles with a few chain links attached.

"Mistress?"

At her spirits words, Lucy pointed to Grey and Juvia, motioning what she wanted her spirit to do. With a quick nod, Virgo was gone as quick as she came, a hole in the ground where she once stood. A few minutes later, there was a loud groan from across the room and Grey lay curled in on himself, muttering and swearing. Virgo smiling happily as she waved to Lucy. Before Lucy or Natsu could cry out a warning, Juvia had her spirit by the arms, twisting them behind her back.

"How dare you kick my Grey there! You hurt Grey and Juvia's future children!"

Quick as a flash, Virgo was absorbed in a water bubble, all the air leaving her in a panic. Natsu rushed forward and tried to punch the bubble with his Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, but it was useless, all his attacks went right through. Seeing Virgo gasping for air, Lucy panicked and forced her gate closed. Before she was able to summon any other spirits, Natsu appeared at her side and once again she found herself in his arms. This time however wasn't the same. This time nothing – not even Natsu – could stop the pain.

Pure agony raced through out Lucy as she clung to him, screaming. It felt as if her magical energies were sucked out until nearly gone, she felt so weak and useless, like a new born babe. As the whistle blew to cancel the match, Natsu was stone still, murmuring incoherent words softly into her ear. When she looked around, desperate to find anything – anyone! - to end the pain, it was as if she were in a dream. The only thing she heard was Natsu's words of encouragement and assurances that she would be okay. That he was taking her back to his house for Carla to heal, she just had to hold on a little longer! Just hold on a few more seconds!

Erza tugged at the silver band on her wrist, forcibly removing it and tossing it aside, as she did Natsu's. Levy and Gajeel were there quicker then the celestial mage could blink. Their lips were moving but no sound came. All Lucy could hear was Natsu's growling low in his chest when Gajeel reached out. Threats to rip Erza's arms off if she so much as touched a hair on Lucy's head. Demands that Levy reach into his right hip pocket and get his car keys, Gajeel would drive. All of this was just a blur as Lucy looked up into Natsu's dark eyes. The worry and fear, sadness and determination shining in them were the last thing she saw before her world went black.

"Lucy, I'll stop the pain, just hold on...it'll go away soon, I promise..."

Lucy missed Natsu's desperate words, the world already lost to her.


	5. A question for a secret

"You're gonna have to tell her at some point, you know."

"Why?"

"Maybe because she needs to know?"

"Yeah and what good would that do, mm? I can't get her away from that bastard father of hers! I've tried that, remember? Look what happened then! I lost her for seven years!"

Keeping her eyes closed and remaining very still, Lucy woke to voices softly arguing above her. The first thing she noticed was her head was on something very soft, very warm and very comfortable. What she assumed was a hand ran slowly and gently through her hair, smoothing the golden strands down over her temple, the side of her neck, stopping lightly against her shoulder, moving up and gently starting again. This was something that her mother used to do to help her sleep when she was a little girl...run her hands through her daughters hair, singing softly. It brought back such cherished memories and Lucy found herself leaning closer to the touch, wanting more, missing her mother so much it hurt. However, the moment was soon over for her at the next words spoken.

"Natsu...you're being a complete fool. Just tell the girl how you feel! You've been friends for years!"

"Well, yeah not anymore. _She _was the one that said she hated and never wanted to see me again!"

There was a grunt and the thing her head was on shifted very slightly, stirring her fully awake. Lucy shifted a little, taking her time of stretching, making a show of waking up. When her hand touched something rough and a little scratchy, immediately she snatched it away as if burned, sitting up. She didn't have to work very hard at being surprised! She had a hunch Natsu's lap was the one she was on, but she didn't expect to be in bed with him!

"Natsu!? What the hell!?"

Looking around in mortification, Lucy took in the surroundings. She was in Natsu's room with him on the bed, he was leaning against the headboard, a closed book in his lap while Gajeel sat on a backwards turned chair, Levy beside him on Natsu's dresser.

_What the hell, were they all watching me sleep?!_

"Lucy, sweetheart, lie still. You're not done healing."

At the soft spoken voice, she turned and noticed the dark eyes and long pinkish coloured hair...almost the same as Natsu but without the beard...it was a little disturbing how alike mother and son looked. Before Lucy was able to really delve into her current thoughts, Carla reached out and moved to brush aside her bangs...at her soft touch and caring eyes, Lucy remembered when she was little how she wished Carla was her mother ever since her own had passed. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy always looked happy and smiling. They were allowed to speak their minds and were listened to, not talked down to like some – child. Carla and Greyson treated their kids with respect and love, earning it in return. How desperately Lucy wanted that for her own! How desperately she wanted to get away from her father and just live in this world of joy and happiness with the Marvel / Redfox / Dragneel family!

"Mom, how'd you know we'd need you? How'd you get your boss to let you leave work?"

At Natsu's question, his mother immediately turned all her attention to her son, there was no mistake she was listening fully. The way there was silence a moment was even more proof that she was actually listening, caring enough to give a thoughtful answer. A worried expression passed over her eyes a moment before she smiled sheepishly, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, knowing they were allowed.

"Well, honey...Grayson ran into your fathers secretary while she was shopping for your school supplies – he was getting the boys and Wendy's things – and she mentioned that you would be going to Magnolia High! The only celestial mage there! That must be a challenge, mm? Oh, how I love your spirits! How are they? Especially that cute one, he's always busting out of his gate. What's his name? Wears a suit...polite manners...? Logan? Loki?"

Gajeel burst out laughing while Natsu reached around Lucy and poked his mom in the forehead, glaring when he gave her a look. Jolting like she had just been electrocuted, Carla squealed softly, spooking Lucy so she jerked back into Natsu. Immediately his arms came around her and the short second she was held to his chest, she could've sworn she'd heard...growling? A deep rumble deep in his chest, almost feral in nature. Quick as she was pressed against him, she was shoved away. Choosing to ignore Natsu, she elbowed his stomach and focused on his mother.

"Let's go downstairs, then we can talk over tea and pancakes. Come along, Gajeel, Levy...we'll give Natsu and Lucy some alone time so he can help her dress!"

As the door shut behind them, Gajeel's laughter could be heard through the hall, Levy's softer laughter mingling with the boom of his.

At the words "alone time so he can help her dress", Lucy gasped and tugged the blankets up to her chin. When Natsu panicked and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge! Lucy could only stare at his back in horror. This was just to much! They had so much to talk about, to discuss and work through and here she was trapped in a room with him, possibly naked! And he was in bed with her! Yes, above the covers while she was under them, but he had his hands on her hair! And her shoulder! Oh god, what if he saw something?! Thoughts raced through her mind as she panicked, looking around for her clothes. Worried at what he might've seen, she did her best to clutch the sheets and blankets around her, hiding every piece of skin she could.

Working her way slowly off the bed, she'd almost gotten to the small attached bathroom when her knee banged hard against Natsu's desk, old and new papers alike, drawings, snippets of homework clean and folded socks – and to her great embarrassment, his clean and folded boxers! - all fell off the great pile of mess that was Natsu's desk. When he turned around and noticed her hopping around and biting her lip against the pain, a rough sigh worked it's way passed his lips.

"Lucy...why did you trash my bed and desk?"

"Maybe if you cleaned up a little in here, it wouldn't be such a mess! Natsu, you're a pig!"

A look came over him, one she didn't like in the least. Like a predator stalking it's prey, Natsu slowly worked his way through the maze of junk that was his and his brothers' room. When he was standing in front of Lucy, his hands slowly slid up her arms, tugging her once more against him. When he spoke, his voice was monotone. Lucy knew him well enough to just catch the sadness and pain in it's undertones.

"Answer me one thing, Lucy and I will tell you a secret."

The very same words he'd spoke _that day. _The day she locked away her heart for good. The day she'd said good bye to her best friend. Her confidante, her partner in crime...the day she said goodbye to her heart. Now Natsu was here, again with those venomous words, so filled with pain and sadness when before they held anger and desperation. When Natsu whispered his first secret all those years ago, she'd never really paid any attention to them. He'd made a promise they both knew he couldn't keep. And here they were again, seven years later at seventeen. No longer little ten year olds, running around and playing house. No more disillusions of Natsu using is "magic dragon powers" to come and save her from the "Horrible Beast" that was her father. Now when he spoke those words, they held nothing but pain and sorrow. But still, the ritual was ingrained even after so many years hidden in darkness of sorrow filled hearts...still Lucy spoke the words they both knew she would.

"What's your question to unlock my secret?"

"When you ran away...why didn't you come to me...?"

At his words, Lucy's blood froze to ice in her veins. He knew she'd run away? How did he know?! No one was supposed to know her secret! Least of all, Natsu! It just complicated things more...confused and hurt more. Made it harder to walk away when she wanted nothing more then to once again hold his hand and feel so safe, so happy, so certain...just like when they were kids...

Instead, she closed her heart. Instead she forced her gaze away from his own, to hide her own pain, her own questions. To hide from the flood of guilt she felt rising. The day she'd cut off ties with him, not once did he come to her! For a month straight, no matter the weather, she left her window open for him! Not once did he climb through and hold her like she so desired, like she dreamed of, like she thought of, curled alone with no one for company but her pain and memories...

A few moments passed and a soft sigh could be heard from him. Almost reluctantly it seemed, he let her go, stepping back and turning away. When he spoke, tears fell down her cheeks, silently voicing the words she couldn't speak. Silently asking the questions she couldn't ask.

_Why didn't you come for me?! Why didn't you save me!? You always promised you'd be there, no matter what, Natsu!_

She'd waited to the point where it got to be over those seven years, she only had herself. She needed him then and he didn't come. She needed him now, though she refused to admit it. Last time, it was she who turned him away from her. This time, it was Natsu turning Lucy away from him. As he got to the door and yanked it off it's hinges, he paused, voice devoid of any emotion what so ever as he spoke.

"By the way...your secret? You're fully dressed under those blankets."

As he left, Lucy fell to her knees and gathered the blankets to her, hiding her tears in the Natsu scented sheets. Left alone in his room, she did the only thing should could...held the sheets close, wrapping them around her. Allowing herself – just this once – the illusion that it was he who held her tightly together. He who desperately clung to her, trying to keep her from shattering into a million shards of agony...


	6. Guardian Angels

"You know, you hurt him really bad when you left, Bunny Girl."

At the sound of her childhood nickname, Lucy looked up from her cocoon of Natsu's sheets. Through tear filled eyes, she could see a tall figure, long dark spiked hair, dark red eyes, full of anger, confusion and hurt. Gajeel stood before her, lording over her, forcing her to look up. Seeing the expression on his face was enough to send Lucy into a new fit of crying. It wasn't just Natsu and herself that she'd hurt! How could she have been so stupid and forgotten about Gajeel and Levy?! Carla and Greyson?! They were her second family and she had turned her back on them in a heart beat...all because her pathetic excuse of a father said to...all because she was to much of a coward to do anything about it. Speak up and defend herself and her friendships. Even now, she was unable to look Gajeel in the eyes, knowing what she would see...fearing what he would see in her eyes.

A sigh, almost a growl, escaped Gajeel and he sat down on the chair he'd occupied earlier. When he set his arms along the back and looked at Lucy, she knew there would be no escaping this interrogation...this grating of feelings, stripping away all of her carefully made walls. All the pain she'd so carefully blocked over the seven years was about to be forced out into the open...and she was powerless to stop it.

"You can sit there all you want and shed your tears, I personally do not give a care. The only reason I didn't say anything earlier was my love for Levy. She alone saved your sorry ass! Did you stop even once to think about how my brother might feel when you said you hated him? How just like that, you stopped acting like his friend and more like...more like your father?! You took your pain and gave it to him, all to make the hurt go away. Well, tell me, little girl. Did it? Did seeing Natsu's pained expression bring you joy?"

Sharp as shards of the metal Gajeel loved to eat, every single word pierced Lucy's heart. She wanted to stand up and yell at him that he didn't know what it was like, going home each day hoping and praying that her father would be in a good mood. That he was happy, that he had gone to see his wife's grave. Hoping to see that light in his eyes, that small smile on the corner of his lips. She wanted to yell at him about the way her hand shook as she tried to stick her key in the lock, fearful of what awaited on the other side! About the countless times where she would sleep, her spirit Loke summoned to watch over her – just in case! To show Gajeel the bruises and scream that this was what she was protecting Natsu against! This was why she left him! So her father wouldn't go after him or his family...hurt them – or worse. Before she could say any of that though, Gajeel continued.

"That first month was bad. It got to the point where Carla had to start slipping him sleeping pills, he'd be up all night crying to himself when he thought I was asleep! When he did actually get some sleep, he'd wake up screaming your name! He refused to take the pills himself so we had to slip it in his food, his water, anyway we could. When he found out what we were doing, all hell broke loose! He was mad beyond belief! You should've seen it Bunny Girl! He almost burned down the house! Every picture of you and him, every memory...all of it charred to ash..."

As Gajeel spoke, a memory came to Lucy...she was a little girl, probably about four or five years old. Her mother was still alive at this point, the two of them in their garden. Lucy could remember looking up and seeing an angel holding a lamb, carved in the smoothest and darkest stone she had ever seen in her short life. The angel scared her and so she normally left that patch of the garden for her mother to do alone, but today something drew her towards the angel. As she held her mothers warm hand in her two little ones, Lucy could remember her mothers soft whisper as she explained guardian angels to her little girl.

"Guardian angels are meant to keep and protect the ones they love. Guardian angels watch down on the people here on earth, guiding and making sure they do this right. Live life as fully and amazingly wonderful as possible. Whenever things get bad, you can rely on your guardian angel..."

Flash forwards, two years later, she's seven or eight. Once again in the garden, once again below the angel. This time is different. This time she holds a different hand. As the adults mill around and do their best to be happy, Natsu and Lucy stand hand in hand at her mothers grave. The scent of the freshly turned earth is so strong, Lucy felt as if she were to just reach out, it would be there in her grip, just as it was that day. In her memories, Lucy remembers turning to Natsu and looking at him, seeing her reflection in his eyes. Before she lost the courage, she had asked him.

"Natsu, will you be my guardian angel?"

To her broken heart, it made sense. Here was some one she trusted fully, with her life, her heart...her best friend, her playmate, her Natsu! To her childish mind, Natsu was the answer, the salve to this inescapable pain. And for awhile he was...

Quick as it came, the memories faded away and she was back in Natsu and Gajeel's room, the latter staring her down, anger and hurt written in every muscle of his body. Thanks to the memories, she had the courage to say what she needed to say. Standing, she faced Gajeel and when she spoke, her voice only slightly wavered.

"That day at my mothers grave, I asked him if he would be my guardian angel. I realize now that it works both ways. Natsu is my guardian angel, as I am his. Its not just up to him to protect me, i have to protect him to! Even if that means from myself! Seven years ago – even to this day, he still does – my father started to beat on me. He would get angry, then drunk and take it out on me. I'd managed to hide it for a long time but some how Natsu found out! When he went to confront my father about it, Jude gave me two options. Just two! Either I leave Natsu out of it and stay away...or Natsu – and possibly your entire family! - would be in a worse situation then I was at the time. It was either break my heart and leave Natsu behind – hoping beyond a hope that he moves on and finds happiness...or lock my heart away and watch as he suffers knowing I had the power to stop it. What he hell else was I supposed to do, I lo -"

A ragged gasp forced it's way out passed her closed throat as she stopped herself from finishing a sentence she knew she would regret. When Gajeel stood, he carefully put the chair back and shook his head, sighing once more.

"You just don't get it, do you. It's not just about Lucy Heartfillia. Hell, it's not even about Carla, Greyson, Levy, Wendy or I. It's about Natsu and what you did to him. Give all the excuses you want, I don't give a rats ass. All that matters is you hurt my brother and you needed to hear it. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell you. What's done is done, what's said is said. Get up, stop crying and go eat breakfast. Carla asked for you and Natsu to take Wendy shopping, she got called into work."

That said, Gajeel walked out of the freshly fixed door, slamming it hard enough the whole wall shook. Cringing at he impact and noise, Lucy forced herself off of the floor and into the bathroom to clean up a little bit before breakfast. If she was to go shopping with Natsu and Wendy...she'd need to clean herself up first.

Once done her morning routine, Lucy made Natsu's bed, organized his desk and drawers, tucking away the papers and clothes. Anything to distract her from their conversation. Anything to keep her from going downstairs and seeing Gajeel...seeing Natsu. After what Gajeel had said, Lucy was unsure what to do or even say to Natsu. 'I'm sorry I left you for seven years and didn't explain why! I'm sorry I lied! Let's be friends again!' just wouldn't cut it. Natsu wanted an explanation...he deserved one in Lucy's opinion! She just had to find the right words, the right time and the courage to face all of Natsu's heart ache and pain. Face having to tell things best left unsaid. Show things best left unseen...

Eventually, she ran out of things to organize. It was time, now or never. Forcing a smile on her lips and rinsing her tear stained face, Lucy slowly worked her way down, one step at a time.


	7. Pancakes, memories and realizations!

Stepping down into the kitchen area, Lucy was again welcomed by the warmth and comfort of a happy home. The kitchen was lit brightly by the afternoon sun, shards of rainbow scattered along the wall, dancers in their own little world of colour and brightness. As she looked around the mismatched chairs and wobbly table in the middle of the room, all set with mismatched dishes and cutlery, a napkin holder she remembered making Carla for mother's day the first year her mother died...on the fridge, pictures all over the doors. Some so old and yellowed with age, the corners have already started to curl in on themselves. On the bottom of each picture, signed the child who drew it. Natsu, Gajeel...even to her great surprise, one from Lucy. It was tucked safely on the side of the fridge that no one really pays attention to, but Lucy felt tears come to her eyes that Carla had saved it from Natsu's anger.

As her eyes wondered further through out the room, she smiled and returned a small wave from Levy, ignoring Gajeel, both sitting at the table. Over to the sink, more mismatched dishes lay drying in the sun on a dish towel so faded, it's colour was impossible to tell. The wood of the cupboards looked to be freshly painted, no doubt Natsu or Gajeel's doing. Just looking around, she felt so safe, so at home. She'd grown up in this kitchen, often coming home with Natsu after kindergarten and the first few grades, visiting and playing until Greyson came home from work to drive her home. Often times, he or Carla insisted she stay for dinner, a few times either parent would call Jude and tell – not ask, but tell! - him that they were keeping Lucy overnight and would drive her to school the next day. On Friday's, the weekend. Times like that, she and Natsu would share his bed, to young to do anything. There was even a special drawer in Natsu's dresser for her extra clothes, Carla had asked her to bring.

So many times they had taken her on family camping trips and car rides. She and Natsu in their own little world in the back seat of the van. Gajeel and Levi had just started noticing each other at this time, so they were in the middle seat, off in their own world as well. Just thinking of all these memories had Lucy smiling, her hands lifting to stop a soft giggle that threatened to escape.

"Lucy! Natsu you idiot, why didn't you tell me Big Sister was here!?"

As Wendy ran and jumped into Lucy's arms, she couldn't believe how big she was getting! At twelve years old, she was already in school, grade five if Lucy's memory served her rightly. When Lucy scooped her in her arms and set her on her hip, Wendy nuzzled her neck, just like she used to when she was a little girl. Warmth spread through Lucy at the memories, and she lightly kissed Wendy on the forehead. Holding the little girl close, she stepped beside Natsu at the stove. It surprised Lucy to see that Natsu was cooking pancakes...and that he was actually doing a good job of it! Each fluffy disc was a warm brown that caused her mouth to water, stomach to growl. When Natsu shifted his weight closer to her, Lucy was about to step away when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, holding her to her spot. Electricity jolted through her where his arm touched her, her heart pounding. Natsu was mad at her, hurt and upset! Why was he holding her close to his side, a spot she'd spent for almost her entire childhood, only to break seven years ago. She no longer had that right! Especially after what Gajeel had told her...

As if reading her mind, Natsu kept his eyes on the food, but spoke so only Lucy could hear.

"I'm trying to teach Wendy to cook...and you're holding her so...just – stay."

"I-I...can put her down, if you're teaching her...?"

"Don't worry about it, Luce...I'll teach you to cook to, your food is terrible...!"

Anger spiked through Lucy at his comment about her cooking before a smile burst out. Natsu was right, her cooking was garbage! The one thing "nice" her father did for her was hire an army of servants to look after her. She always had some one cooking and cleaning for her, always her laundry was done for her. The Heartfillia's weren't extravagant in their living...no fancy cars and unlimited credit cards for Lucy, but that was how she liked it. Growing up, she thought she was a princess and the image stuck with her until the day a surly old nanny of hers slapped her for mouthing off and screamed that the only reason Jude hired his servants was to keep Lucy out of his hair.

It was that day she resolved to do things for herself. The first time she'd tried to cook, she'd almost set the kitchen on fire! The chef had kicked her out and forbade her to come back, but on his days off he would sit with her a few hours a day and they would prep ingredients for extremely simple microwave dishes for Lucy to make herself. During the times between meals, he would sit with Lucy at the overly large dining room table and they would pour over cook books, looking at the beautiful pictures, the chef answering any and all questions. During big banquets she wasn't allowed to attend, Chef – she never did get his real name, he'd always been Chef – would allow her to sit on a little wooden stool, always within sight. As they worked, sometimes calling her over to sample a dish, sneak her a piece of carrot, or celery. Always at the end of the night, there would be a little plate with samples of each extravagant dish tucked away for her and the staff. Other then the surly old maid who had quit soon after the incident, all the staff treated her just like a normal kid – one of their own.

Still...none of them, not once...spoke about the bruises. They would always tell her to come to them if she needed something, anything, but she was to young to understand what they were hinting at...and when she was old enough to understand, Lucy was so lost in her own painful world, she didn't have the energy or courage to reach out for help for fear of shattering what little safety and sanity the staff offered.

"Lucy, you're not even listening!"

Jerked out of her reverie, she looked up and gasped at Natsu being so very close! Almost nose to nose! When she set Wendy down, her hair brushed against Natsu's shirt and she could smell a fresh cleanliness about him. The scent was so familiar, so _Natsu _it took her breath away and she could feel her throat start to close. A hand gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Lucy, I said your pancakes are ready...Wendy put the chocolate chips and cranberries in...here, go eat, okay?"

There was something about Natsu's voice and the way he spoke that had Lucy listening immediately. When she took the plate from Natsu, their hands brushed and again she could feel that jolt, her cheeks burning. Judging by the way he snatched his hands away, turning to put the pan in the sink, he'd felt it to. Walking over to the table, Lucy couldn't help but smile a little when Gajeel immediately stood and held out his chair. As he pushed the chair in for her, his arm came around her shoulders and pressed her against the chair and his chest a moment – it took Lucy a second to realize he was hugging her!

"You don't need to say anything back but...Natsu explained what he could...Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize your father had threatened us to - well...what I said was harsh...true but...it wasn't my place. Be sure and come around lots, okay? Natsu and Wendy miss you...and...me to. But don't tell them that!"

Mutely nodding, Lucy found herself giggling softly, turning to smile at Gajeel as he lifted Levy out of her chair and set her on his lap. She was so lost in her book, she didn't even seem to notice...until she leaned back and nuzzled Gajeel's chest. Sharp pain shot through Lucy's heart at seeing that...that was the kind of love she wanted...and she knew who she wanted it with – but that was a lost cause...

"Hey! You two, get a room! There's one upstairs!"

Wendy, Levy and Lucy all burst out laughing as a pancake came flying, landing square in Gajeel's face, the chips and cranberries making a smiley face. Through tear glazed eyes, Lucy turned to Natsu and noticed him standing there, spatula raised as if to toss another pancake, the plate of ammunition in the other hand. He was smiling, laughter shaking his lean frame. The sun was shining just so, lighting and shadowing parts of him, allowing Lucy to see him in a certain light. Just looking at him, her heart felt lighter...she felt safer. As he came to sit down beside her and asked her to pass the syrup, he seemed happy and content! Just seeing him here, being with her second family in her second home, eating breakfast for dinner...she felt so safe, so full of love...so happy.

Deep down though, she knew it wouldn't last forever. Eventually she and Natsu would need to talk things over...


	8. So very close, yet so very far

As soon as they were done eating, Levy and Gajeel stole their dishes, made them wash up and pressed the car keys, list and Wendy's "car tunes" I-pod into Natsu's hands, passing Wendy to Lucy. The little girl practically dragged the celestial mage to the truck, Natsu right behind them. When Wendy was settled in, she turned to Natsu with a very serious look on her face. Immediately, all of his focus was on his little sister and Lucy found her heart squeezing a little tightly, a smile lifting the corners of her lips at the sight. This family cared so much about each other..!

"Natsu, can Big Sister Lucy drive?!"

For a moment, regret then sadness flashed in his eyes before quickly being replaced by the light of laughter. He grinned over at Lucy, and she knew there would be trouble, but stayed quiet, hoping to see how this act of sibling love played out. When Natsu leaned closer to his sister, his arms wrapped carefully around her as he hugged the little girl, squishing himself between the floor and the seat, so she could wrap her arms around him to.

"I'll tell you a secret little sis, but it doesn't leave this car, okay?"

"Like the secret ice creams you take me on? Or the secret park rides Gajeel and Levy take me on?!"

Blinking in surprise a moment, Natsu burst out laughing at being told his brother and hopefully soon to be sister – in – law's secrets. He took it all in stride however, nodding along and waiting for his little Wendy to agree. When the little girl nodded, very serious once again, she lay her hand gently against his cheek and whispered that she wouldn't tell a soul – not even her stuffie bear. Lucy had to cover her mouth to hold back a giggle at how cute the scene was before her!

"Well, the secret? Big Sister Lucy can't drive yet!"

"No! Oh no! We have to help her! Can I teach her?!"

As soon as the words left Natsu's lips, confusion washed over Lucy. How did Natsu know she wasn't able to drive? She had her learners permit and the staff was teaching her when they could, she just couldn't get the hang of it...she kept hearing her fathers voice in her head, yelling at her, calling her such horrible things when she first tried to drive with him. A failure, a joke, to mentally unstable to drive. The worst part was when his hand lashed out, twisting her arm and yanking her from the car, forcing her to walk at an odd angle over the drivers consul before she was roughly -

"Lucy."

Her arm hurt so badly, she could feel it was dislocated. Immediately, she went to the kitchen, her safe place. As soon as she got there, Chef called over his sous chef – his second in command. Chef on the stool, holding the screaming Lucy very still against him, the sous chef jerked her arm back into place. Immediately, the pain was gone, but she still clung to Chef screaming until finally he took her to her special spot in the kitchen. The two sat there for an hour as Lucy's throat eventually became raw from screaming, his staff working politely and quietly around them. At the end of it all, the sous chef wordlessly handed her frozen yogurt for her raw throat, Chef went back to work – with Lucy's stool a lot closer then it was before – and he would sneak her pureed carrots and celery, asking her what she thought, just like he did when she was a little girl. Still, remembering the pain in her arm and the look in her fathers eyes – the anger, it seemed as if he wanted to he could've killed – again that soft voice interrupting her fear filled thoughts...

"Lucy, it's okay. Your father isn't here, okay? You're with Natsu and Wendy, we're going to the store and we just had pancakes for breakfast, okay? You're safe...I'll keep you safe, I promise."

_I promise...I promise...a note, two little words...an abandoned warehouse..._

That memory flashing through her mind jerked Lucy to the present. Looking around, she noticed they were outside, beside the old truck the Marvel's let the boys share...Carla must've taken the van to work. Lucy was surrounded by warmth, clinging to something soft and smelling of pine and the tangy scent of charred wood. Looking up, her dark eyes met Natsu's and his words rushed back to her. He said he'd keep her safe...he promised. Just like the note, he'd promised to keep Lucy safe. Was he the one? Did he write the note? He seemed to know things about her that happened the last seven years...she couldn't drive...the abuse...how she still liked chocolate chip cranberry pancakes...their question for a secret game...could he...? His forehead tapped lightly against hers, his arms holding her close. Natsu was so close, all Lucy had to do was stand on her tippy toes and she could kiss him. Her hands on his chest, she could feel his soft growl deep in his chest, his arms holding her even tighter, his lips so very close to hers...

"You guys haven't left yet?! Where's Wendy?"

"Gajeel, shut up! Look!"

At the voices, their world came rushing back to the two and they jerked apart. Gajeel stood there, grinning, his arm around Levy, hand in his pocket...Levy hand her hand scrunched in his shirt and was pulling down so she could keep her balance on her toes, her free hand covering her boyfriends mouth. Both were grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats! Lucy was so embarrassed, she quickly got to the passenger seat of the truck...only to find the door locked! Pathetically trying the handle again, she gasped and jumped when Natsu set his hand in her lower back, unlocking her door with his free hand. Much to Lucy's dismay, the truck was just a tad to high for her and Natsu had to give her a boost. Holding her by the hips, her took her weight a moment as she leaned back to step up into the truck, softly shutting the door once she was settled. Looking everywhere but his brother and Levy, Natsu worked his way around the truck and climbed into the drivers, much more gracefully then Lucy had done.

He'd almost melted into the seat, like the two were made for each other. As he started the truck and pulled away, Natsu none the less stopped at the side of the road and leaned his body out the window, waving and calling back that he loved them, likewise so did Wendy. Shyly Lucy leaned out and waved to the couple on the stoop, blushing when they smiled and waved back, calling that they loved the trucks passengers in return. Warmth spread through Lucy when she heard her name among Natsu and Wendy's, she couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

Turning around, the celestial mage took in the old interior of the truck, it's worn smooth floor mats, well taken care of console, she couldn't help but smile at the modern day I-Pod doc as Natsu put on Wendy's car songs and happily sang along, every word correct. As she smiled at the dancing Wendy in the rear view mirror just before Natsu adjusted it, her eyes caught on something – a ribbon...the closer she looked – four ribbons. Each ribbon was tied into a tight knot entwined with the other ribbons, together but standing out as individuals. Grey, green, red and pink, the ribbons held on by an old leather string, frayed and faded with age. As Lucy leaned forwards to look, Natsu's arm jerked her back into the seat as he pressed on the breaks – hard! His arm was the only thing that kept her from smashing into the windshield as a cat scurried by! As he murmured an apology, she tried to ignore the electricity surging through her, instead enquiring about the ribbons. When Natsu looked over at them, he nodded, his hands tightening against the steering wheel slightly.

"Carla – I mean, Mom – put that up there after our...break up...she said that no matter what, we're still a family, still all treasured in each others hearts. The grey is Gajeel, green is Wendy, red is me and pink is Lucy...the black rope represents Mom and Dad, holding the family together..."

A hint of sadness was in his voice as he spoke and Lucy felt it cut into her like a knife. As Wendy cheered from the back and Natsu sang along to her song, Lucy looked out the window, hiding the tears that fell.

_After all I did to them...how can they still love me...?_


	9. There's a first time for anything!

_**Authors Note: After thinking about it and reading the ending over a few times, I've come to the realization that I do not like how I ended this chapter. So I have updated the ending and a few wordings Wendy has spoken. Thank you for your patients with the screw up! "Guest" - I wish you had given a name so I could address you more personally – thank you for your suggestions and noticed mix ups and after consideration, I realize you are right about Wendy – I've changed it so she seems a tad more...mature and closer to her age. Please, enjoy the new chapter!**_

Pulling into a parking spot, Natsu stopped the vehicle. The silence was so sudden, it felt as if cotton balls had been stuffed into her ears. Quickly brushing away the tears, Lucy went to exit – only to be stopped when the door handle came off in her hand! A look of despair on her face, she turned to Natsu who was standing by the back door, helping Wendy down from the high truck.

"N-Natsu? The door handle...?"

When the dragonslayer looked up, he sighed and shook his head, a small growl escaping. Immediately, Lucy felt terrible that she'd broken the door handle. This wasn't even her truck and yet she was stupid enough to break it! Just as she managed to get the handle back into place, the truck rocked and there was a loud bang on her door. Before she could stop it, a scream burst passed her lips and Lucy grabbed the seat as hard as she could, terrified about what was going on outside.

"Lucy! Hey!"

There was a dull thud on the window beside her. When she looked over to the side, Natsu's hands were pressed to the glass, peeking in to get her attention. Reaching down, the celestial mage rolled down the window so he could see in and speak to her.

"Here, gimmie that handle a second...damn thing always breaks – I should've mentioned something, I'm just so used to Levy knowing she has to go through Gajeel's door..."

Trying to hide the sting of his words, Lucy gasped as Natsu stuck his upper body in the window, jimmying the handle on it's screw. With a loud snap and a curse from Natsu, the handle fell to the floor by her feet, busted. Growling, he slammed his palms on the ledge of the door, looking apologetic when Lucy cringed. In desperation, Lucy looked over to the drivers side, her stomach sinking when she realized the roof was to low for her to work her away over the console and out Natsu's door. Some one of Levy's size, it was easy, but if Lucy was to stand, she would get her shoulders and knees stuck – just thinking about it had her in a slight panic! Plain and simple, she was trapped!

"Lucy, I have an idea, but you have to trust me, okay? Wendy, stay close! Watch out for cars!"

Natsu snapping at his little sister for stepping onto the vehicle packed parking lot released Lucy from her anxious panic. Focusing on Natsu, she waited while he scruffed Wendy's hair apologetically but still looking stern. Turning back to her, he tried the door one more time before huffing and reaching up, arms out and waiting. Blinking in confusion, the two mages stared at each other a moment before Lucy understood. Squishing as small as she could, she leaned out the window, mortified at the view she was showing the world.

_I really need to wear something other then low – cut tank tops!_

Ignoring Natsu's quick peek and both of their blushing faces, she balanced herself half in, half out of the window. His hands gripped her sides tightly and immediately, Lucy felt the spark again like before, followed by pain so intense, it took all of her will to not scream out. It stole her breath a moment...just long enough to throw both of them off balance.

"Luce! Wait!"

Wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, Lucy held tight as he quickly jerked her out the window, both of them falling onto the hard concrete. Natsu took the brunt of the blow, his head crashing against Lucy's hand as she tried to protect him, her chest smooshing against his face as he tried to protect her. Gasping, she quickly sat up, only to have him wiggle beneath her, lifting her by her hips. Just as she managed to get to her knees, there was a loud cough and a giggle. Mortified, both teens froze and looked up. Lucy gave a small helpless wave as Natsu's grip tightened on her hips, futility, he tried to diffuse the situation – only making it worse!

"Hello - Mister Makarav...it's not what it looks like! Lucy fell on top of me!"

"In a grocers parking lot, Mister Dragneel...?"

Disbelief was clearly written all over the man's face and in his voice was laced with it. Dark eyes stared down his students who were doing seemingly indecent things in the parking lot. In public! And in front of Wendy Marvel, Natsu's kid sister!

"NO! No! See the handle...she was screwing the handle and it got stuck! When I reached down and tried to fix it, it didn't work! So I grabbed her!"

"Natsu! You're not helping! Let me go so we can stand!"

As if she spontaneously combusted, Natsu let the blonde mage go, wiggling out from under her and trying to brush the dirt off. As his hands brushed down over the back of her skirt, he caught her glaring and jerked his hands all to himself, blushing furiously! Lucy smiled shyly at their principle, trying to play the innocent card.

"Natsu's truck door handle broke off and I wasn't able to climb through the seats or over to his door, so he tried to help me through the window...I sort of lost my balance and fell...so it's not what it seems!"

"Mister Makarav?"

When the principle turned to face Wendy, she looked him dead serious in the eye and spoke.

"I think Natsu is catching what Lucy has. She was at our house earlier today – she was sick – and Natsu was in bed with her, petting her head like mom does when I'm sick – it always makes me feel better to..."

"Is there a point, Wendy?"

Makarov smiled kindly to her, patiently waiting while she said her piece. When she tugged the man's sleeve, he bent down a little so he could hear what she had to whisper.

"I think they're dating, but it's a secret okay?"

_...And there goes the clean get away...thanks, kid!_

Stone dead silence was the only thing after Wendy's comment. The three knew it was said in innocence of a kid trying to help out, but still the fire that flashed in the principles eyes was enough to scare Natsu senseless! Chills ran down Lucy's spine and quickly she grabbed the first cart she saw, racing towards the store. Natsu had scooped up his sister, racing after and calling a goodbye over his shoulder, getting out of there as fast as he could!

Once in the store, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Shelves upon shelves of food stuffs! Her staff always went shopping so she'd never really set foot in a store like this before! Farmers markets, for sure, Chef or one of his staff always took her to pick out the veggies and herbs all fresh – she'd even been to a fishmongers, but this was...amazing! Looking around in wonder, Lucy was slightly surprised when Natsu flopped his arm around her shoulders, head in his hand.

"You little rich kid...tell me you've been to a _supermarket _before?!"

At the blank look on her face, another sigh escaped him and he grinned, happy to know something Lucy didn't. A little of that childhood rivalry came back as she set her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Okay, smarty pants! You know this place so well, answer me a few questions!"

Corralling an innocent cashier, Lucy grinned to Natsu as she thought about what to ask first. The two ignored Wendy – so caught up in her game and with a loud huff she went to look at the On Sale! displays.

"Where's the fresh fruits?!"

Quick as a gunshot, he answered, face serious but eyes alight with enjoyment and pleasure at their little game.

"Produce isle...isle seven and half of eight."

Looking for confirmation, the cashier nodded, a little surprised and a curious at the game these two played.

"To easy! Um...cereal!"

He tossed her a look before looking pointedly to his little sister, already looking over a display of surgery cereal close by. Lucy knew without consulting the cashier, Natsu would be right...

"Isle one for sugar, isle ten for organic and isle five for special dietary."

Arms slumped at her sides, Lucy was about to concede defeat when an idea struck her that she was one hundred percent sure Natsu wouldn't get! He had no business down this isle, so he wouldn't know it! Wendy was to young and she doubted Natsu had ever been with – no, she'd rather not think of that...

"What isle are the...intimate stuff in, Natsu?"

"You mean co -"

Before he could get the word out, Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth, looking to Wendy to see if she'd heard. Luckily she was looking at the selection of cereals, trying to decide what one she wanted next, totally focused on the task. Natsu remained silent when Lucy removed her hand, just looking into her eyes, totally focused in that way his whole family seemed to have with people...Lucy felt so warm and so safe under his gaze...so protected...it felt like as long as she was with him, here and now, no harm would come to her...

"Isle seventeen right hand side for males, left for females...Gajeel and I used to dare each other to walk down that isle as kids..."

And then he opens his mouth and says something like that! Disbelief flooded Lucy as she heard Natsu's answer.

"_What?! _How the hell – heck! - are you so specific?!"

"Dude...do you work here on weekends or something? You got all of em' right!"

Grinning in pride, Natsu set Wendy on his shoulders and put the cereal box back, ignoring her demands to be put down, her argument that she was to old for this. Turning to the cashier, he shook his head and thanked him before moving on.

"First on the list...milk!"

As the little rag tag group walked through the list, Natsu seemed to know exactly where to go for every item they needed, not once getting the isle or location wrong. Finally at the end of their list, he fearlessly lead the way to the feminine isle. Isle seventeen just as he'd said. Embarrassed to be in this isle with Natsu, Lucy went to grab herself the item she needed when a sharp pain in her hip had her gasping and cringing away. Natsu stood there, his finger still poised as if to poke again...anger flashed in his eyes so great, Lucy instantly felt herself trying to make herself smaller. For a moment, it wasn't Natsu she saw, but her father just before he struck her.

"So Carla was right...Lucy – _He's _at it again isn't he...hell, I doubt he even ever stopped. Just found new places to hide them."

At the anger and venom in his voice, Lucy couldn't meet his eyes...what her gaze landed on however had her bursting out in surprised laughter! She knew it wasn't funny in this situation, but anything to get away from his question...!

"Natsu...did you seriously try and act tough and macho while standing there holding a pink pack of pads?!"

"You're avoiding the question, Lucy..."

At the tone of his voice, Lucy knew that even if she managed to escape his line of questioning _now_ – he'd only bring it up later. Hugging herself tight, she looked down and off to the side, knowing her next words would not be the ones Natsu was looking for...


	10. In the den of the wolf

Her mind still reeling from their argument, Lucy turned her key in the lock, not paying attention to the goings on inside. Usually when she entered her home, the first thing she looked for was her fathers shoes. If his shoes were there, she would very quietly walk to the door of his office. If it was shut, she was safe...if it was open it all depended on if he was in a meeting, on the phone, filling out work papers or just sitting reading a novel. As a little girl and well into her teens on his "good days" the two of them would sit in this library for hours reading...then one day he'd moved all of his things out, leaving the room and the books for her to do as she would.

This was where Lucy went to now, not bothering to be quiet as was her normal routine. Lucy's mind wasn't focused on hiding herself from her father. Right now, it was focused on her and Natsu's argument. Even now, his question burned through her mind, an endless echo.

_He's at it again, isn't he...isn't he...at it again, isn't he..._

The look in Natsu's eyes...the pain, the worry, the anger. She knew now that it wasn't aimed at her but at the time she had tried to convince Natsu that her father was just stressed out and the drinking helped him relax, she just got in the way! As soon as she tried to cover it up – his hands burst into flames, his voice raised. For a moment, she thought he was going to hit her, instead he set fire to the item in his hand eyes focused entirely on Lucy. Just as quick as he set his hands aflame, the flames died out and he stepped forwards wrapping his arms around her. A few seconds later, a loud whoosh of air and both mages were soaked head to toe in fire extinguisher foam!

After they were out of the store, Natsu acted as if normal, helping Wendy in the truck, setting the groceries in the truck bed and even helping Lucy up...but she noticed differences. He didn't hold as tight to her hips as before, when he got in, the door slammed a little harder then necessary, the music was a tad more loud. Instead of going back to his home, Natsu had pulled up into Lucy's driveway.

Sitting in the idling truck, the Heartfillia home stood out as a beacon of luxurious living. A well kept lawn, the gate they had to drive through – Lucy trying her best to not blush as she leaned over Natsu to give her thumb print identification password, her hand holding tight to his cargo pants so she wouldn't slip...the ivy crawling up the stone walls, right to the chimney, even the windows with their smooth glass, stained glass for the library...Lucy could see the open wonder in Wendy's eyes, the veiled wonder in Natsu's. To her – it wasn't as they saw it...to her it was the cave housing the monster that was her father. To her, it was a place of nightmares and pain that overshadowed memories.

"Sooo...um...thanks for everything, Natsu. Wendy, it was so good to see you again! Please say thanks to Carla for me...?"

At Natsu's nod, she sighed and got out of the truck. The walk to the door seemed forever to her and when she turned around, all she saw was the back of Natsu's truck, the glowing head lights a pair of red eyes glowing accusingly back at her...

"Where the hell have _you _been, young lady!"

At the sound of her fathers voice, the memory abruptly stopped. Dropping the book she was absently leafing through, Lucy could feel her hear pounding in her chest. Her father stood there, his presence seeming to take up the whole room. Quickly looking over her father, Lucy could tell that she wasn't going to get out of this very easily. Jude _stank _of booze. The smell was so powerful, when he stepped closer, Lucy found herself holding back a gag. It was an aura of pure odour surrounding him, strong enough to sting her senses. When Jude shut and locked the door, the blonde mage cringed, trying to back against the bookshelves as much as she could. Even though she knew what was coming, it was still a surprise to her when his hand shot out, quicker then should be possible for a man in his inebriated state, clamping around her wrist in a vice grip. Jude tugged his daughter closer, his face right close to hers, breath making her want to vomit with it's horrid sour smell.

"I asked you a question, Lucy."

"I was with Levy!"

"Don't lie to me, little girl!"

The anger in her fathers roaring voice sent shivers through Lucy – any minute now she would feel the sting of his hand against her flesh...the numbing burn of his fist as he hit her in places that didn't show. Sharp pain seared her shoulder as her arm was roughly twisted and yanked behind her back, her father yelling into her ears, his words near incoherent in their drunken slur.

"I'm not lying! I was with Levy and Wendy! We went shopping!"

Not a total lie...she _was _shopping – just not with Levy...

"Oh, so now you're spending my money all over town, hey?!"

Fear spiked through Lucy at her fathers accusations and angry words, he was twisting what she was saying, making it sound like she was the "bad guy". Lucy had her own account and each month her father's accountant gave her a set amount. Once that was gone, that was it until next month! Her father didn't even give her a credit card for emergencies!

"No! I was helping Wendy -!"

The noise of skin meeting skin as he slapped her was a sickening echo through the library. Lucy knew this wasn't even close to the end...

"I told you don't lie to me, girl!"

Cringing away from the next blow, Lucy bit her lip against the scream that wanted to escape. Pain seared through her hip as his fist landed, sending her sprawling against the bookshelves. Trying to block out the pain as his fists landed against her ribs, legs, back, stomach...Lucy smoothed her hands over the spines of the books she loved so much. The dry tang of the dust replaced the bitter sting of the alcohol. Crisp edges of the paper distracted her from the stinging blows of her fathers fists. As the tears fell down her cheeks, her mind wondered to places far away. Away from the bloodshot eyes who were supposed to be protecting her from monsters under the bed, away from the beating, gripping hands that were supposed to be holding her hand as they crossed the street, away from the angry voice who was supposed to whisper that everything was going to be okay...

Instead, her mind wondered to that day. Wendy snuggled against her as Lucy held the not so little girl. Twelve years old! Of Levy and Gajeel, nuzzling at the table, the two clearly in love...Natsu helping her out of the window of his truck, protecting her as she fell...him holding her in the store isle...

Lucy lay there for what felt like hours after her father was done beating on her. Curled into a little ball, the fallen book held to her chest, she silently cried until she had no more tears to soak the already sodden pages. Stiff from being curled up for so long, Lucy finally got up and snuck upstairs, Feeling every bruise, every bump, every scrape...

Gathering her school bag, Lucy stuffed in clothes, some novels, her Celestial keys and her special box from the top of her closet. Zipping the bag, the blonde mage snuck outside, clutching her cellphone to her chest. Lucy's fingers itched to dial Natsu's number, to scream into the line, call for help so she could feel his arms around her again. Instead, she tucked her phone away and clutched a golden key to her chest, her voice barely a whisper.

"Loke...I need your help..."

In mere seconds, her Celestial lion spirit stood in front of her, his dark suit and crisp white shirt a welcoming sight.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

Not even bothering to voice her command nor answer his question, she grabbed his hand and ran away from her home, straight to the one place she felt safe...the one place she knew she would be accepted, no matter what...


	11. A call in the night

Stepping into the cold chill of the night, Lucy unlocked her phone and thumbed her way through the contacts. Levy...Gajeel...Carla...Wendy...her school, her father, her father's work, her home...finally it landed on Natsu, her thumb hovering just above tapping it. As she lead the way down the familiar route, Lucy could feel herself hesitate...should she call him? Back when they were still kids, when they were still friends, Lucy would've called him in a heart beat, no hesitation...but now, here she was on Friday night walking in a shady part of town, trying to avoid the leers and looks of the people around her, trying to avoid the question Loke had asked. He knew and they both knew it.

"Lucy, you need to call some one, what about Natsu -?"

Anger surged through her at her celestial spirit's suggestion. Turning to face the spirit, she glared and was about to say something when she saw the look in his eyes. Fear. Worry. When he gently and slowly reached out his hand towards her, the blonde could feel herself cowering away from his touch. Her mind flashed back and Loke's worried face was replaced with that of her father's angry one. So red from drink and emotion, even now away from him, it made her cower in fear! Instead of out in the street, under a lamp light with her celestial spirit, she was back in the library...

Once again, she was knocked against the bookshelf from her father's punch, the spines of the books a welcome embrace. Her fingers clinging to the crisp and musty pages, some falling to the ground with her, dragged by her desperately clinging fingers as she curls in on herself. Jude's anger hurts her ears, shouting incoherent words about Lucy spending all the money _he _worked so hard to earn. Calling her a whore for spending time with that "pinkish haired freak" and yelling at her for things she did not do.

"Lucy, you need to calm down!"

Lucy could feel her whole body shivering, arms wrapping around her as a figure lead her away from the lamplight. Fear spiked through her gut as she struggled, trying to get loose from the one that held her! The figure called her name over and over again, begging, pleading, demanding for her to stop screaming and just listen! It took a cold blast of water from Aquarius forcing her gate for Lucy to remember where she was. As she owlishly blinked around, Lucy took in the dark ally. A garbage bin and garbage overflow was off to the side, a bent fire escape and graffiti on the walls reading "Live unto your last breath" in large letters just under and slightly to the left of the ladder. The ground the two were standing on was so filthy and covered in a slippery muck, Lucy was glad that she had Loke to hold her up while she regained her feet.

"Thanks Loke...I'm sorry, I just -"

"You don't need to explain to me, Lucy."

Her cell phone in her hand started to buzz and jingle, jerking her out of her reverie. As she stood staring at the screen, her heart skipped a beat, her eyes filled with tears. The screen was flashing with a picture of Natsu at the wheel of his truck, elbow bent out the window as his right arm lay against the wheel, bent at the wrist. His pinkish hair was blowing in the wind, dark eyes shining, a grin on his face. Just looking at the picture caused Lucy's breath to hitch, and again her thumb hovered over the answer button. Still she was hesitant...

Should she answer? If she did, what would she say? Yeah Natsu, my dad beat me again so instead of calling you like you said, I took Loke to an abandoned warehouse where I like to hide when my world collapses around me! We'll forget the fact that we argued and chat tomorrow like nothing is wrong, okay?

_Right, that would totally work...!_

Tired of standing in the muck and stench of the ally way, she allowed Loke to lead her out of the dark ally and into the light of the street lamps. Still her phone buzzed until finally it stilled in her hand, only to beep a moment later with a message. Tucking her phone in her pocket, the two made their way to the abandoned warehouse she spent her time while she ran away.

The building that stood before the Celestial mage and spirit was a building long condemned and so old and crumbling, it wasn't worth the cost to even rip it down. There was a notice board stapled to a stick in the ground that warned people away. All sorts of warnings: Collapsing building, construction zone, blast zone, no smoking within three hundred feet, not allowed to enter with out steel toed boots, hard hat and reflective vest, chemical waste. You thought of it, this board either had once held the sign or was currently holding it. Lucy ignored them all.

The first time she'd come here, she was in to much pain, to filled with anger to even bother looking at the signs. Over time, she'd managed to explore the whole of the ruins, not finding any dangers of what the sign was talking about except "collapsing building". Just looking at the empty glass-less windows, the missing roof, shreds of blue tarp, hanging like tears...this whole building screamed Do Not Enter!

Just like any other time, Lucy walked right passed the signs, up a crumbling but still sturdy stare case and into a little room she'd managed to find. It was tiny, but there was enough room for her sleeping bag, an upturned crate for a side table, the books she brought with her, a flashlight, extra batteries and the little space under to store her bag. It wasn't much, but over time with Loke's help, she'd managed to at least make a sort of makeshift bed, boards carefully balanced and weighted down for a makeshift roof.

That's where she sat now, knees to her chest, chin on her knees. Fidgeting with her phone, she noticed there was a message waiting for her. Fear spiked through her as she thought it might be her father, but she hit the button to call her voice mail anyways. Putting the phone to her ear, she ignored Loke's questioning look and gasped at the voice that came out from her phone.

_Lucy, It's Natsu...I can understand why you're not answering your phone, but I wish you would. I was going to call your home phone, but – well...it just didn't seem like a good idea...Look. Lucy. When I got home, Wendy gave me such a chewing out for what I'd done and how I reacted...I need to apologize. Please, call me back? I just need to know that you're okay. Please...I need to say I'm sorry and that I need to talk to you about -_

"End of message. To erase, press one. To keep, press two. To call back, press three."

With a sigh, Lucy let her hand fall limp to her side, the mechanical voice ringing out to loud in the semi darkness. When she looked for Loke to ask him for his opinion, he was no longer there, probably gone back to the spirit world. As she heard the tinny sounding message play three more times, Lucy finally sighed and pressed the number three button, again holding the phone to her ear. After a few minutes, a voice finally answered, relief clearly heard in every word.

"Lucy?! Lucy, are you okay? Where are you!?"

"N-Natsu...Natsu, I..."

Unable to say anymore, she hugged the phone to her chest, sobs racking her whole body. Gently a hand removed the phone from her grip, speaking softly into the phone.

"Natsu? Loke...yes, it happened again...Mm. She locked my gate..."

Lucy only half listened as Loke spoke to Natsu a moment longer. As he hung up and tucked the phone beside her, fading into the celestial spirit world, his last words spoken to Natsu rang in her ears, a constant whisper, over and over.

_She's in the usual spot...it was really bad this time, Natsu. Today wasn't the day she was supposed to run..._


	12. Confessions in ink

"I'm calling the police. This is to fucked up, Gajeel! You saw the bruises on her body!"

"I wasn't looking at your girlfriends body, Natsu. I was to busy trying to calm you down before you burned her clothes off! You're lucky you didn't burn her! So calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You saw the bruises! I'm calling the police!"

Voices...seemingly all around her, voices. Yelling, so angry and filled with rage, she curled in fear at the memories surging through her. A voice a little less angry, with a soothing edge. She knew she should recognize these voices, but right now, she couldn't. Right now, her mind was telling her to curl deeper into her sleeping bag and escape the world. Escape the voices, the slamming of the phone. Escape the ringing in her ears, the burning and throbbing of the bruises on her body. All she wanted was to just escape, curl in a ball in her little room in the warehouse and not worry about her father and his abuse, not worry about her feelings for Natsu...

Just the thought of Natsu had her heart pounding, not in fear but in excitement. The way he held her on his knee in English class...the way he covered for her...helped her out the window of his truck when she was stuck...how he was with his family, so loving and warm! Just thinking about him, that same warmth was spreading through her, the same electricity that she felt when Natsu touched her. Her whole body felt _alive_! Like she could face the world with him at her side...

"Lucy?"

The soft whisper of her name, the gentle hand smoothing through her hair, down her neck, her shoulder...the tender touch left behind it a trail of warmth...everywhere the gentle touch went, so did the soothing burn. As Lucy let the warmth spread through out her, bursts of memories flashed behind her closed eyes.

She's a little girl, lying in bed with the flue and her mother is singing her a song...her lullaby. As she sings, she can remember the soft tinkling sound of her mother's Celestial keys, the very ones she carried. The memory she had the most though was her mother's voice...soft and soothing when she would sing Lucy to sleep as a little girl. Scare away the monsters under the bed, chase away the darkness to the corners of the room...

_Answer me a question...and I will tell you a secret..._

The softest of whispers and she's back in Natsu's room the first time he'd saved her. She could remember the pain rampaging through out her body...not seeing seeing but not really understanding anyone except for Natsu...feeling his touch as his hands smoothed over her hair, her neck, her shoulder. When he'd stepped so close to her and whispered that question, the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and softly kiss him was so strong, it embarrassed her, even now. Reach out and feel his warm hand close around hers...

"Look, Natsu, she just needs her rest, okay? I read through Carla's medical books, Gajeel spoke to her on the phone. Right now, she needs rest. When she wakes up, I'll draw a hot bath with epsome salts to help with the bruising, okay?"

"Natsu, Levy, dinners ready!"

Vaguely Lucy could hear their replies, mostly thinking about the bath Levy had offered...the warm water would feel so good on her aching and bruised body. Still the fear held her in it's vice grip, sucking the life out of her. This was all just a dream, she was sure of it! She would open her eyes and she would open her eyes and be back in her little run down room, still bruised, still afraid...even the phone call with Natsu was wrong. Lucy was meant to run away at this time! Yes, she often found herself coming to the warehouse in times of great sadness after she'd lost her mom, but that was not a habit! She felt safe there...all it was was a desire to escape for a night...to be alone and know that she was safe. No matter where she went, Lucy always carried her Gate Keys.

"Lucy..."

A soft and gentle touch followed by whispered words tore her from her thoughts. Still very groggy, her eyelids felt weighed down, her head so stuffed, it sunk into the pillow. Instead of opening her eyes, the blonde celestial mage carefully shifted her screaming limbs, settling into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know if you can hear this Lucy, but I just wanted to let you know that you're safe, okay?"

Again the warm touch smoothing through her hair, down her neck and shoulder, the touch as light as a feather. In her mind, Lucy can see Natsu and herself at school, the way his fingers held the pen as he wrote the note in English class...the look on his face as he held her in the gym after this battle...feel his arms around her when he blocked Grey's ice – make attack...

"We wont let anyone hurt you...no matter what, okay? All you have to do is call for me and I'll be there, Lucy...I promise..."

There's silence a moment and Lucy is about to open her eyes when she felt warmth pressed softly against her cheeks. As quick as it came, the warmth was gone, a soft brush on her hand. When the soft click of the door closing came to her ears, Lucy finally opened her eyes. In her hand was a paper that had her frozen in shock, tears falling down her cheeks his name bursting past her lips. Holding the note to her, Lucy raced for the door, the words whispering in her ears, little whispers of hope...little whispers of freedom from the devil himself...

_Lucy,_

_When you called me crying, I felt my heart shred within my chest. Something in me snapped. When Levy checked you over for cuts and bruises...what we saw Lucy – I can't even begin to describe. Bruising the size of my fist...shoe marks from where he kicked you...finger marks from where that bastard grabbed you. Lucy, I'm taking you away from that situation. No long will he hurt you like that!_

_Every time you ran away from home, my heart ached, my arms itched to hold you...I wanted to be the blanket I draped across your sleeping body...so still, curled into a ball, even while resting. I wanted to whisper into your ear that you would be safe. That I would protect you...but I couldn't._

_Lucy, the day you removed me from your life, I never thought that I would see you again...then you came to Magnolia High – and next thing I knew, I had you in my arms in Miss Strauss' English class! See you trying to get comfortable in the chair...the scent of the make up you use to cover your bruises so overpowering your own...already it makes me see red with the anger I have towards the bastard that dare lay a hand on you! _

_Enough is enough, Lucy. As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens to me. As long as that bastard's heart stills tonight...I will take my fate, happily, knowing you are safe. No matter what happens, Gajeel has agreed to take my place to protect you. I couldn't leave without telling you this, Lucy, but for all these brave words, I still lacked the courage to tell you in person...Lucy Heartfillia...I love you. I go to meet my fate, knowing that you now know this...if this is goodbye, Sweet Lucy, may it only be for a short time. If Fate decides another route and steals me away...I hope our meeting is long way away...I wish you a good, long life, Lucy. _

_All my love,_

_Natsu D._

Wiping away the tears, Lucy quickly dressed and burst out the door, calling for Gajeel and Levy. If her guess was right, Natsu was in _huge _trouble...possibly in for the fight of his life...


	13. Secrets & doubt among madness & insanity

**Author's Note: Little short, but you'll see why next chapter!**

She was in such a hurry, Lucy slipped and fell head first down the stairs! As the wood sped towards her, studded arms passed through her line of sight, yanking her against a hard chest and pampering the blow. When Lucy opened her eyes, red eyes stared right back at her, fear, worry and stress written over Gajeel's features.

"He's gone, isn't he."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of a fact already know. Mutely, Lucy passed the letter to the iron dragon slayer while Levy helped her up and into her boots. A loud curse burst out, spooking the two women and Levy _just _managed to get the letter out of his grip before her boyfriend punched a hole through the wall beside him, anger coiling through and tensing his entire body. Tentatively but worriedly, Levy read over the letter, tears springing to her eyes.

"Natsu..."

"That son of a bitch! Where the hell did he go!? Back to that warehouse place he said he found you?"

Anxiously, Lucy tried to think where Natsu might have gone, but she was so filled with panic, so filled with worry for him and honestly, still in shock. Natsu loved her? For how long? Why? So many questions ringing through her mind...so many questions she wanted to ask him! Knew she had to ask herself. How did she really feel about him? Was it love, truly and honestly? Natsu admitted that he was the one who would leave her the blanket and note with "I promise" in the warehouse. Still the questions remained however. Did Lucy love the fire dragon slayer as he deserved, some one to hold, a partner in life, a woman that made him smile, laugh, give him enjoyment and fulfilment, stood by him, even in the darkest of times! In his own way, Natsu was there when she most needed him – could that be why she loved him? Unlike her father, he made her feel so safe and so – what she knew now to be loved...was it just a simple crush of a girl on her hero, doomed to fade with the passage of time? So many questions!

"Lucy!"

Levy's hand lifting her chin forced her to refocus on the situation. They needed to figure out where Natsu was! Immediately her hands flew to her side where she kept her Keys. Just as she got a hold of Loke's golden key, the very same Celestial spirit appeared before her, his mask of perfection warped into that of worry. All it took was a look around and the letter read over and immediately the spirit understood the situation.

"He said 'the bastard will pay'...Lucy, could Natsu be going after you father? For what he did?"

Like a jolt of lightening it struck her, immediately followed by guilt for thinking such thoughts of Natsu. Levy hugged her to her side as Gajeel angrily bit and chewed iron the solid script mage was making him. Leo paced in the small hallway, trying to think of a different conclusion.

"He wouldn't go to the warehouse, Lucy...he only ever went there if you were there."

At her spirit's words, the blonde mage couldn't help but wonder. She'd never really asked _how _Natsu knew she was always there...

"Loke...how...how did Natsu know I would be at the warehouse? I only ever went -"

"On your mother's birthday and death anniversary. He may be an idiot at times, but he remembered...the first few times, I had to call him and let him know that you were there – sorry Princess, I had to 'borrow' your phone for that...I always deleted the call after so you wouldn't find out. After a few times, we realized there was a pattern...so he began to sit in wait."

The spirit paused a moment, leaning against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankles. When next he spoke, his voice seemed a little far away, as if lost in memories he alone could see.

"The first time he saw you like that Lucy – I can't even begin to describe the _rage. _I had never seen anyone so angry before! It started off...well, as simple as it could be really...he just sat there and cried a little bit, cursing at the world, your father, himself, me...anything in site. Even a poor stray cat, though he apologized to the cat immediately after! Never mind me lying there out cold with a goose egg on my head...! Anyways. His hands burst into flame and he punched a wall, clean through the support beams and everything! When he was done, his hand was busted, arms, face and feet so cut up and scraped, I had to drive his stupid car back home for his mom and sister to heal. That's when the other issues in their home started – a second time - the burning and such..."

Gajeel and Levy nodded in agreement, having previously heard this story, been witness to Natsu's second bout of rage, this time in this home. Lucy, hearing it for the first time was so surprised and shocked at Natsu's behaviour. Yes, they'd gotten passed the past, but...the fact that he watched over her like that...left one of the few things that got her through some of the hardest times of her life...! Tears racked her body as she began to shiver, silently screaming while inside her mind, she called and reached out to Natsu, wanting nothing more then to wrap her arms around him and for once be his shield! For once protect him as he had her through all these years! Clinging to Loke as she cried, Lucy was mute with emotion and so over come at Loke's confession, she didn't know what to do...

As if just thinking about him was enough, where Natsu touched her and kissed her cheek began to pleasantly burn...almost a tingling sensation. In her mind, it was Natsu that held her in the library back at her father's home...his body that shielded her against the blows rained down by her father...his soft whisper that stilled her tears

_I promise...I promise, Lucy...I promise..._

"I promise..."

"What, Lucy?"

Without even realizing she'd said it out loud, a jolt of electricity shot through her and she bolted up, quickly drying her eyes and grabbing a very surprised Gajeel by the arms, practically screaming in the poor man's face.

"I know where he is! I know where Natsu went! Grab your keys!"

Dismissing himself with a wave over his shoulder, Loke vanished back into the spirit world as with Levy's help, Lucy limped over to the car, Gajeel right behind with a _very _confused Wendy over his shoulder, her backpack in his other hand.

_Hold on, Natsu...Gajeel, Levy and I are coming! Just hold on...please, please, don't do anything stupid until we get there...! _


	14. Help in unexpected places

As the truck sped out the driveway, Gajeel had to slam on the breaks, narrowly missing Carla and Greyson as they turned the curve into their drive way. Quickly rolling down their windows, Greyson leaned out and took one look at his son, immediate understanding dawning. Unclasping his seat belt, he quickly rushed out and went to the back, holding his arms out as Levy passed over a still very confused and slightly worried Wendy and her bag.

"Go, son. Your mom will handle Wendy, I'll follow in the truck – we're right behind you, go!"

Nodding, Gajeel slammed on the gas pedal, tires screaming and burning as he wildly over shot the tight turn out of the drive way. Clinging to Levy in the backseat, Lucy could feel herself shivering like a leaf, her whole body so very cold. No matter how tight she held on to her friend, or her friend held her, she still shivered. Deep inside, the whole of her felt as if it was ice, her heart pounding in her ears. Murmuring an apology for holding so tightly to her friend, Lucy slightly relaxed when Levy began to smooth her fingers through her friends hair, discreetly kicking Gajeel's seat when he ran a red light.

"Sorry, Shrimp, but Natsu is more important then a fricken speeding ticket!"

The gruff man muttered a curse when he looked in the review mirror and Lucy's hollow brown eyes met his worried red ones. They knew where Natsu was – it was just getting there that was the problem...

"Damn Natsu...GPS for Christmas...Levy?"

"Yes?"

"How do we get to Bunny Girl's house?"

A little seed of warmth grew in her belly at Gajeel's attempt at calming her down...happy for something to do, Lucy sat up and carefully looked around to see where they were. It wasn't far from their destination! Before Levy could get a word out, Lucy was squeezing his shoulder and pointing, almost shouting in his ear.

"Turn left up here! Drive straight until Elm and Shepard, then take a right! Left! Left!"

With a curse, Gajeel swung the truck around, ignoring the honking of the other drivers, waving apologies to the pedestrians he'd almost hit. Just as he turned left, the iron dragon slayer slammed on the breaks with both feet, ramming his arm- turned – iron – rod out the window to turn the truck and stop. A construction worker stood there, wide eyed and pale faced, the Stop sign he held falling uselessly to the hood of the truck. Growling softly, Gajeel hurriedly waved the man over, leaning out the window when he reacted to slowly.

"Look, we're in a _real big _hurry. My brother's life is possibly in danger here – so what the hell is going on!"

Levy reached over and squeezed Gajeel's shoulder before twisting between the seats, smiling apologetically to the still stunned construction worker.

"My boyfriend is right, sir – we really need to get through this street...is there an easier way around?"

Silently, the construction worker shook his head, a scared look over his face as he eyed Gajeel. Thinking a moment, he motioned for them to wait and ran over to a different man in a blue hard hat...this must be the foreman, Levy noticed the difference in vest and hard hat colour. A few agonizing seconds later, the two men ran back and the blue hard hat man spoke, caution in his voice.

"You said your brother's life is in danger? What's goin' on, kid?"

"My brother, Natsu -"

As soon as Natsu's name was passed Gajeel's lips, recognition lit the workers faces. Immediately the foreman radioed total shut down. Concern on his face, he surveyed the area lost in thought a moment.

"This whole area is shut down...there was a bulletin in the news this morning, papers to...maybe – Jeff!"

Another man came running over, followed by four more. The foreman looked around, surveying what materials were on site before his eyes fell on a huge flat transport bed attached to a small sized semi truck. Turning to the men, he pointed to three of them, thumbing over to the semi and flatbed.

"You, you and you – unhook it, now! Lay it across the hole! Greyson's son's in trouble!"

At the mention of Greyson and his son being in trouble, the whole site flew into action. The selected men went to the truck and with the help of another worker and a huge crane lifted the truck bed, placing it across the hole. Quickly, the foreman jumped into the truck, forcing Gajeel over.

"Hold it steady boys! We've only got one shot at this!"

As soon as the men guiding the crane ran off to the side, the foreman jammed his foot on the pedal as hard as he could, Gajeel, Levy and Lucy all tossed back into their seats. As the truck roared over the flatbed, a sickening crack could be heard, the back end of the truck lifted a few inches off the ground as the boards finally gave and fell, split through the middle into the gaping hole. Slamming on the brakes, the foreman got out and shut the door, slapping the side.

"Go! Go! Don't worry about the truck bed, we'll get it out! Go!"

As Gajeel slammed down the pedal once more, shouts of orders could be heard from the foreman, telling his men to get the busted bed out of the hole, some one call Greyson, some one else go check on Carla and Wendy! As the construction sight rapidly faded, Lucy felt a surge of warmth and the kindness of the foreman and his men...a few even waved, shouting good luck and asking them to let them know what happened in the end. Finally able to get where they needed to, Gajeel swung in on to Shepard, once again slamming on the brakes. This time for a totally different reason.

The sight before them had Lucy screaming and charging out of the truck towards her home, Levy trying to grab her and Gajeel chasing after. As Lucy ran towards the house, calling Natsu's name, her mind already screamed it was to late. To late...already she could picture Natsu's cold and lifeless form lying on the white carpet of her father's study...his face so pale, dark eyes wide open but lifeless, no longer shining with such fire and zest for life...

In her minds eye, Natsu lay dead, her father standing over him, covered in flecks of Natsu's blood, a sadistic and dark grin on his face. As she punched her thumb against the key pad, Gajeel finally ripped the gate open, tearing and curling like it was the lid of a can of sardines. The sight before them was enough to send Gajeel ahead roaring and cursing, Lucy falling to her knees and clinging to Levy screaming in horror...


	15. Shards of a shattered heart

_You never truly realize what you have until it's gone..._

Smoothing her hand through his hair, Lucy could only stare in mute horror and pain as Gajeel shut Natsu's lifeless eyes. Lifting his limp and lifeless hand, Lucy pressed it to her cheek, the lingering warmth drying the tears she didn't realize she shed. Nuzzling his hand once more, she gently set it against his chest and leaned down to softly kiss his lips...warmth still clinging desperately, even after death. When she spoke, her voice shook and she couldn't utter more then a whisper.

"I've always loved you, Natsu...I realize that now...it's to late! It's to late, but I have always loved you and will never stop. All those nights in the warehouse...all those times I fell asleep so sore and aching...the notes you left me, the first blanket and our memories are what kept me going, Natsu! I wasn't sure at first, but now I am...I love you, Natsu Dragneel...I was just to late to save you...to late...I'm so very sorry...Natsu...please...? Wake up...I love you, damn it, so wake up!"

The screech of tires and the sickening tang of burned rubber sounded, but Lucy ignored it. Numbly, she stood and stalked slowly towards her house. A house of so much pain...so much anger, so much _hate_! A house where a psychotic madman ruined the lives of his staff...his wife...his daughter...a house where good things game to die and a little girl lost her innocence far to soon...

Just looking at it's over extravagance was enough to turn Lucy's stomach sour. Memories washed over her, the closer she got. Memories of such pain and sadness, they took her breath away.

She was a little girl, she and her mother in a room off on the kitchen, the noises of Chef and his staff comfortably in the background. Her mother sat on a stool, Lucy at her feet as the woman held out what were now Lucy's celestial gate keys. It was a secret mother and daughter kept all to themselves, especially from Jude. Much to the child's delight, her mother summoned a spirit whom she called "Loke".

During this time, Lucy learned all about the rare golden gate keys of the zodiac, Aquarius the water barer, Cancer the crab, Scorpio the scorpion, Aries the Ram, Taurus the bull, Virgo the maiden, Sagittarius the archer, Gemini and Mini, the twins who shared a key, Capricorn the goat, the paired fish Pieces and Libra, lady of the scales...

The memory faded and Lucy found herself standing in the living room. So emotionally and physically drained, her eyes focused on a small white scrap of cloth, stuck under a fallen table. Ignoring the empty book shelves, the scarred and skeletal remains of her books, the shattered mirrors and pictures...she tugged the scarf and held it to her, gently inhaling the scent she knew so well...tears flooded her eyes, obscuring her vision as Natsu's scent – the sweet tang of pine and charred wood...something else, some thing purely, indescribably Natsu – Lucy's eyes finally focused on the figure before her.

"And what do you want, you little wretch! That sick freak finally kick you out? Got bored of you, hey?! Well, he's dead! I heard your screams, I saw you pathetically trying to wake him! He's dead, Lucy...and he's not coming back...Would you care to join him?"

As Jude held the gun in his hands, Lucy cringed, waiting for the loud bang to be followed by a bullet ripping through her flesh, straight to her heart. Seconds felt like hours as she wait. Imagined over and over again, her limp body falling to the floor...crimson blood greedily soaked in by the white carpet beneath her feet. She could already see how her limp and pale hand would lie just so, along with the rest of her body...pale and lifeless corpse, just like Natsu. A ruin among the charred furniture...the cracked windows, the bullet riddled couches and chairs, left to lie there much like corpses of furniture themselves. Just another ruined and wasted object of Jude's he'd destroyed and tossed aside.

The last thing Lucy expected was her father's laughter. Not rich and warm as it once was when her mother was alive...this was the laughter of a broken and insane man. The laughter of a man that had nothing to loose and would do anything to stay alive. The rapidly cooling body of the man Lucy loved was testament to that...

"You poor stupid little whore...are you that blind!? That stupid, that you honestly couldn't see?!"

To afraid to speak, Lucy could only stand frozen...in her mind though, her thoughts were racing. What was she supposed to see? All she saw was madman that used to be her father...a man so twisted and cruel and foul...he wasn't her father anymore. The day he'd first laid a hand on her, he ceased being her father. They were just two people living in the same house with totally different and separate lives...

Seemingly impatient for an answer, Jude limped over to the alcohol cabinet and righting a table, poured himself a glass of scotch, downing it in one gulp. Three glasses later, he turned and tossed the glass at her, just barely missing Lucy's face, instead falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"You...you're nothing but a little bitch and a whore, sending that freak to do your dirty work! I thought I told you to stay away from Natsu Dragneel and his disgusting family! Mmmmmhmmm... You - You never listen. That's why I beat you! You stupid idiot little girl! Worthless! You're nothing! I moved back here hoping I could re set up my business and instead I find you going to that fancy spanks school of yours and be all chummy chummy with that mongrel! Bunch of half-bastards!"

Frozen in shock, Lucy could only stand there mutely as Jude limped around, dragging his clearly broken ankle through the ruins of the library. Ignoring Lucy for a moment, he paced, ranting to himself about the idiocy of the Dragneel / Redfox / Marvel family. Muttering names about Carla that were so foul and degrading...! She'd seen her father drunk before but never this bad...never to this extent. Desperately, she backed for the door, only to be stopped when the gun was raised and the click rang loudly through out the stone still room.

"Where do you think yer going, girlie?! Come here and give your father a hug, Lucy!"

Even from where she stood, Lucy could smell the alcohol. Trying her best to keep her face neutral, she stood still, hoping to not draw his attention. But it was to late...already he limped towards her, almost zombie like in his movements, his ankle still sickeningly dragging behind him. Just as Jude's arms wrapped around her, a loud groan of wood straining then finally giving in burst out, mere seconds before an explosion. Caught off guard, father and daughter could only stare at what stood before them.

Just as a giant fireball flared around her, Lucy felt weight crash around her, arms gathering her close. As soon as she heard the person holding her speak, the world around her spun wildly, dark eyes alive with the zest of life was the last thing she saw, a soft whisper the last thing she heard, before the world around her went dark...

"_Answer me a question...and I will tell you a secret..."_


	16. Epilogue - Six months later

_**Six Months Later:**_

Opening her eyes, the first thing Lucy noticed was a neatly folded note resting on her nightstand. Immediately a grin came to her as she sleepily reached out and held the little note before she opened it. In the envelope that had simply written _Lucy, _a neatly folded little note lay resting. When Lucy opened it, it wasn't the usual good morning note that she had come to love, but something more treasured...more held dear to her heart.

Ever since that day, six months ago when she thought she'd lost Natsu, her home burned down, her father dead...Lucy had been living with the Dragneel / Redfox / Marvel family. The six month's since had been hectic and extremely stressful to say the least! Through the help of counselings, talking to Gajeel, Levy, Carla and Natsu, Lucy had been able to put together the missing pieces.

As she'd left Natsu and walked into the house, the vehicle behind her held Carla who'd made it _just _in time to save Natsu's life. When he was well enough to move, his first question was about Lucy. Gajeel had told him that she had gone inside, thinking Natsu was dead...they all thought so! Natsu had managed to break down the library doors just as Jude had shot the gun. Using his Fire Dragon's Roar as a distraction, Natsu had managed to save Lucy from it's burning affects, not prepared for her to pass out on him. To worried to even think about Jude, he'd gotten her out of there as quick as he could.

Coroner's report would later state that Jude shot himself – a suicide.

Because of the extensive damage to the home, an investigation into arson and murder was opened, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Greyson's construction crew, Carla, Greyson, and Natsu were all brought in to questioning. At first when Lucy first revealed her father's abuse, no one would believe her. Jude Heartfillia was a powerful businessman with an ironclad reputation! For all they know, his daughter was the crazy one making it up for attention! After the coroners report was released however, the investigation into murder was dropped. Once Natsu explained that he was a fire mage and caused the extensive damage in self defence, the arson charges were dropped to. They had no solid evidence to prove otherwise.

Two months later, the same day they were discharged from the hospital, the four made their way back to the ruins of the Heartfillia mansion. On further inspection of the estate, Lucy had found out that her father's company was failing. It wasn't earning nearly enough to stay afloat and he'd already mortgaged the house three times. As it stood, Jude was over two million jewels in debt...and that's the paper work she'd found! Among other things, she'd found letters, unsent, to the employee's of the Heartfillia mansion. The same day as the fire and his death, her father was going to let them go, sending letters stating their services were no longer needed. In debt, unable to pay his bills and about to loose his home, his life, his living...Jude had obviously seen no other way...beating her wasn't enough of a stress release anymore. He had to try and kill her to.

It took a very long time...sometimes, Lucy would still wake up screaming, that image of her or Natsu lying dead on the white carpet in the library haunting her sleep. She would wake up screaming and Natsu would wake up and come to her room. Wordlessly, he would sit down beside her, gently holding her until she stopped screaming, stopped shivering. Eventually it got so bad, Carla and Greyson agreed that Natsu and Lucy would share a room – separate beds of course!

No matter when or where the memories took her over, Natsu was always there, ready to hold her, to whisper away her pain, muffle her screaming against his chest while he smoothed down her hair. If they were in public, he'd stare down anyone who dared look.

As he was for her, so was she for him. It took him quite awhile, but Natsu finally opened up first to Gajeel, then to Lucy about how he'd gone to confront Jude. When a maid answered the door, the old man had screamed at her, cursing and waving her away. Fuelled by anger, Natsu didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until it was to late. By then, Jude had shot him, the bullet going deep into Natsu's hip. Knocked out cold by the pain and his magic energy close to being gone, they had found Natsu in the front yard, assuming he'd died...

It had taken two surgeries to get the bullet removed, months of painful physical therapy until Natsu could walk without the use of a cane, eventually getting well enough where he could walk relatively normal. That didn't force him out of his training either. If anything, it forced him to be a better and stronger mage then he already was! Four months in and he was back to training, not as much nor not as hard, but he still fought like the crazy, wild, fun loving fighter he'd always been. Really the only time something visibly revealed itself as being wrong with him was when Natsu would wake up with night sweats, his hip burning like he'd just been shot over and over. Every time one or the other would wake, they had each other, ready to soothe and protect from the fears only they understood. Some nights, Gajeel and Levy would sleep in Gajeel's old – now Lucy's – bed, Natsu and Lucy sleeping in Natsu's. If Greyson and Carla noticed, nothing was ever said about it.

As Lucy stepped downstairs, once again she walked into the kitchen with Wendy beside Natsu at the stove gently guiding his sister as she flipped pancakes, Gajeel sat with Levy on his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder as he enjoyed her enjoying her novel. As Natsu's hand went down to his bad hip and gently rubbed it, Lucy quietly walked over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his warm back.

"Answer me a question..."

Gently Natsu turned in her arms, gathering her close against his chest. Leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips, he instead kissed her forehead, waiting for her answer he knew would come.

"...and I'll tell you a secret."

It was a game the two played, a distraction when their memories became to dark to handle alone. Grinning mischievously, Lucy looked her boyfriend in the eye and asked her question.

"Natsu, how much do you love me?"

In answer, Natsu held her close, capturing her lips with his own in a kiss. Gently as they could be with the other, sometimes there was still that desperation...that need to know that the other was there, safe in their arms. Alive and well, firmly rooted in the here and now.

A grin lit Natsu's eyes as he nuzzled her neck, whispering his secret.

"Lucy Heartfillia...I love you more then life itself...I promise..."

_**/**_

_**Author's Note: Well, dear readers...this journey ends with a kiss and a promise – at least in the written word. If you so desire, you can choose that they go on and happily graduate, merry and have kids...or you can choose to allow their experience to tear them apart for good...the choice is yours to make. For me, I personally like to think of them as happy...**_

_**There are to many names to list on here personally, but I would like to personally thank each and every person who has read / followed / reviewed I Promise. It was you amazing people that really kept me going with this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. From the bottom of my heart, Thank You.**_

_**~The Most Beautiful Of Lies**_


End file.
